Almost Strangers Sequel to Silent Elf
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETED! This is the sequel to Silent Elf, so you'll have to read that first. This is all based around the Fellowship, and what Legolas and Rinamarth have to go through.
1. Memories

**_Almost Strangers-Sequel to Silent Elf._**

**_By Gilraen3._**

**__**

*Authors Note- There are a lot of bits taken from the Lord of the Rings book, and the film. I am sorry about this, but I had to put them in so the story would go ok. I hope no one out there is offended!  

Well, here it is, the sequel to Silent Elf. Hopefully, you will soon work out why I called it 'Almost Strangers'. I have put the first three chapters up straight away as they are all quite short. I hope you enjoy this as much as you seemed to enjoy Silent Elf. I had loads of reviews, and I thank everyone for them. Please read this, review, and enjoy!

_Gilraen3._

Hellga- Thank you for all your ideas and so forth. I had to read your review a few times to really understand it. Since writing Silent Elf, I have found mistakes and things which could be altered etc, etc. I'm amazed at all the knowledge you have! 0_0 I will look at your profile, and use your suggestions to improve any new stories. Thanks again. 

Rori()- Cool, haven't met anyone else with chickens yet! They're wicked names. I've got one called Brenda! Like it? She's tiny, and it looks like she has no legs! ^_^ Glad you liked the story. Here's the sequel. 

muykiay- You don't have to review every chapter, don't worry! But thanks anyway. I hope you like this as much as you liked Silent Elf. Maybe 500 years was a bit long, but Elves are ageless, so I guess it would be different. 

Chapter 1, Memories.

  The day dawned bright, as Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, set out for Erebor, the Lonely Mountain with his father Thranduil, and a host of Elves. They were going to help the townsfolk of Lake-town, after the Desolation of Smaug. There was to be a battle, he knew that, but he hoped it would not be too serious. 

He rode at the head of the group with his father, the sun shining brightly upon a small crystal in the centre of a heart that lay upon his chest. The crystal sparkled in the light, and Legolas remembered. He thought of her, miles away with her family in Rivendell. Rinamarth, his beloved, whom he had not seen for nearly 500 years. 

  When they arrived, they had a long wait. But soon, the fight began. It was The Battle of Five Armies, for there were Elves, Men, Dwarves, Goblins, and Eagles. Legolas took his stand on Raven Hill along with his fellow archers. As he fired arrows down into the hearts of the evil goblins, he thought constantly of Rinamarth. For a split second, he thought he saw her, standing among all the dead, watching, and smiling at him. 

"Na varna, (Be safe)" she whispered. 

His concentration lapsed. He walked towards he, but she started fading. "No," he whispered. 

"Legolas tulo-at. Tó na khaya faarea! (Legolas come back. That is far enough!)" he heard someone shout. 

He saw Rinamarth disappear, went to look round, felt a huge thump on his head, and the world went black. 

Well, what did you think? Was it ok? If so, then please go to chappie 2! ^_^


	2. Never Forget

Not much to say, just review and say what you think. Thanks. ^_^

Chapter 2, Never Forget…

"Will he be ok?"

"We are not sure My Lord, he is doing well at the moment."

"How serious is it?"

"Quite. It was a big rock that hit him. He will probably forget a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I cannot say, memories."

"Oh no, not…"

"Yes, possibly his memories of Rinamarth."

Thranduil hung his head, and looked sideways at his son. He was laid in his bed, deathly pale, and a bandage round his head. Thranduil carefully held the delicate chain in his hands.

"A star shines upon the hour of our meeting."

"And forever it will shine," Thranduil whispered as he read the tiny inscription. He carefully lay it on the table next to Legolas' bed. He sat back down in his seat, and held his sons' hand. As he looked helplessly at him, Thranduil felt his heart sadden. If he had forgotten Rinamarth, she would be heartbroken. He had no idea how he was going to tell her. 

  He didn't need to worry; she was going to find out anyway. On their way home, Bilbo and Gandalf stopped in Rivendell, and told her their tales. 

"And then, I took my stand on Raven Hill with the Elven archers!" Bilbo said proudly. "Who was there, did you know any of them?" she asked. Legolas was an Elven archer of Mirkwood, and he would most certainly have been there. 

"Only a couple. The Prince was there, we talked."

"The Prince! What, Legolas?"

"Yes, I believe that is his name, correct Gandalf?" 

"Yes," replied the wizard. 

He looked at Rinamarth. He knew of her love for Legolas and of his for her. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he must. Elrond already knew, and he had said that Gandalf could tell her if he wished. He was at this moment, writing a letter to Thranduil, expressing his worries over the injured Prince and that Rinamarth was being told. He took a deep breath. "Now I need you to understand Rinamarth, he will be ok."

"What happened Gandalf?"

"He was injured, quite seriously. He took a rock to the head. He was still unconscious when we left, but that was many days ago. He may have recovered by now."

She stared at him. Legolas… injured? "No, he can't be…he's…he's too good an archer…fighter, he wouldn't get himself injured. Gandalf! Please tell me it's not true!" She felt tears well up. 

He sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry my dear, but it is true." She felt her chest grow tight with panic. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away. "He will be ok, won't he?" she asked. 

"He could lose his memory."

"What?! His memory! You mean…our memories?"

"Yes, it is likely." This was too much for her. Him being injured was bad enough, but to forget her, their times together…

She got up, and ran to her room. Gandalf and Bilbo sat there, letting her go. "Will she be ok?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, don't worry my friend. She is just worried for him."

  She ran to her room, pushing past her sister on the way, and collapsed onto her bed, tears flowing. Arwen rushed in after her. "Rinamarth, whatever's the matter?" she asked, sitting next to her on the bed and putting her hand on her sisters' back. Rinamarth looked up. "It's Legolas, he's been injured, quite seriously. He…he might…he might lose his memory. His memories of us. Of me," she finished quietly. Arwen gasped. "But… he's going to be ok, isn't he?"

"Gandalf says he will, but I just don't know. I feel so helpless!" She buried her face back on her duvet, and cried. Arwen comforted her as best she could, but her heart was aching.

"Please Legolas," her heart begged. "Please."

"Never forget…

Now please read No.3! ^_^ 


	3. Memories Forgotten

This is the longest of the three, but still short! I hope you have liked it so far. Please read and review. I love getting reviews; they help with ideas. ^_^

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 3, Memories Forgotten.

  Of course, it had taken Bilbo and Gandalf many days to travel to Rivendell from Mirkwood, so Legolas was better by the time Rinamarth found out. He was awake, sitting up in bed, and talking to his father. He had not forgotten him. But when Thranduil showed him the chain, he looked puzzled. 

"Ada, what is that?" he asked, admiring the way the crystal sparkled in the sunlight. Thranduil bowed his head. This was what he had feared. 

"You do not remember," he whispered.

"Remember what?"

"Rinamarth, and Rivendell." 

"Who? I know Rivendell, but not this Rinamarth you talk of. Who is she? I know it is a maidens' name." His father looked back at him. "Rinamarth is, or rather now, was, your one true love. You saved her twice, once from never speaking again, and once from certain death." Legolas gaped at Thranduil. Was his father being serious? 

"I can remember no such things," he replied. 

"Then that is not good. She will be heartbroken."

"I don't want her to be!" Even though he did not remember this Rinamarth, he felt he did not want her to be hurt. He felt something deep inside him that flickered away, a memory perhaps? Her name suddenly sounded familiar. Rinamarth? Rinamarth…

Thranduil watched him thinking. "Do you remember anything, anything at all about her?"

"Her name, it sounds familiar somehow, but I do not know why. My one true love? I did not know I even had a one true love."

"Oh you do, most definitely. She loves you most dearly. You have not seen her for nearly 500 years."

"Why?"

"Time just went so quickly, we did not realise it. You loved her deeply, you always wore her chain." He held up the heart again. "It is most beautiful," Legolas whispered. He fingered the small heart, and felt the inscription on the back. 

"Elen síla lumenn omentielvo," he whispered as he read it. 

Thranduil nodded. "And indeed it did, though you do not remember." Legolas felt his heart pang at his fathers' words. 

"I wish I could."

  Meanwhile, in Rivendell, Rinamarth would pace her room, eagerly waiting for any news of him. Soon, a letter from Thranduil arrived:

Lady Rinamarth,

                        Do not worry yourself about Legolas, he is awake and alert. During the battle, a goblin saw him on the hill, and threw a rock at him. It hit him on the head, and he was knocked unconscious. He is now awake and feeling much better. But there is one problem. I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but I must. I am afraid, he does not remember you. 

  I have tried to help him, told him everything, showed him the chain, but nothing. He cannot remember. I am so sorry. He is well on the road to recovery, and hopefully, you will meet again one day. If you do, he may remember. My deepest sympathies,

King Thranduil.

  Rinamarth felt her heart stop for a moment. He had forgotten. Her tears stained the letter, making the ink run. Her chest went tight again, and she gripped the letter tightly. She gently rocked back and forth. She was sitting on her bed reading it. It took her a long time to compose herself, and go to see her father. She knocked on his study door. "Enter."

  She walked in, and placed the letter in front of him on his desk. He looked up at her. Her face was dreadfully tear-stained, as was the letter. He quickly read it. "Oh Rinamarth," he said softly, and held her in his arms. She lay her head against his chest, and cried silent tears. Elrond stood back, and wiped her face dry. 

"Now, you've seen what Thranduil said, do not worry. True, he has forgotten many things, but they may yet return."

"But what if they don't? What if he never remembers me again? I love him so much, but he does not know it!" She collapsed into a chair, and held her head in her hands. Elrond crouched down in front of her. 

"I know this is hard for you, but you have to understand." He took her hands in his. "My child, you had not seen him for nigh on 500 years, since just before your mother left. There was surely nothing left." 

"What do you mean, nothing left? Of course there was, we deeply love, or rather, _loved each other. The distance was just so great, it was almost impossible to see one another."_

"True, true. What are you going to do then?"

"What can I do, he obviously doesn't remember me. I suppose I must forget all about him as well."

"No, never forget him. Like I said, his memory may yet return. Give it time."

  She did give it time, lots of it. 50 years in fact. But his memory never did return. She didn't go to him, and he didn't go to her. He recovered fully, and once again, was the best huntsman and fighter in Mirkwood. She was relieved to hear he was alive and well, but knowing he did not know her saddened her greatly. She waited 50 long years for his memory to return, but it didn't, completely. 

Finally, when those 50 years were over, she left it. She never forgot him totally, but he was now, no more, than just a memory. 

So, how is it so far? Ok, good, bad, awful? Not the last I hope! ^_^ Please review, and chapter 4 will be up v.soon. 


	4. Memories Remembered

Wow, loads of reviews! ^_^ I was quite surprised, and happy when I received them all. A very popular question was "Will he remember her?" Read on and find out! 

_Gilraen3_

Kit16- I'm glad I have inspired you to continue. You'll find the answer to whether he remembers or not in this chapter. You don't have to review every single chapter, don't worry!

Elerrina- I know it was sad, but I had to add a bit of sadness. After all, nothing in life is totally perfect, even for Elves. (Unfortunately!)

Rori- Wicked names! I have three brown hens called Chocolate, Chip, and Cookie, but we can't actually tell them apart! 

Melia- New reviewer- cool! Glad you liked Silent Elf, hope you like this one as much.

muykiay- I know it was quite obvious, but hey- its how it goes! They're not the only things he has forgotten, but you'll find out what else in the next chapters. ;-)

Nienna- Another new reviewer! Cool! Did you read Silent Elf? Here's No.4 for you. 

Radiion- I know, I'm soooo cruel! He might remember her…he might not. Please read and find out! I'm really grateful to you for sticking with Silent Elf and Almost Strangers. Its great to have a constant, faithful reviewer, if you know what I mean. You're hooked eh? Cool! ^_^

Chapter 4, Memories Remembered. 

  A few years later, after the 50 she had waited, Rinamarth had to help her father treat an injured hobbit, Frodo Baggins. He was Bilbos' cousin. He had a serious shoulder wound, a stab from a Morgul blade that a Ringwraith had given him. He recovered, and a Council was called. 

  Legolas was summoned to that Council. He set out one fine sunny morning with a small company. As his father watched him gallop out of the gate, he thought:

//Will he remember if he sees her?// 

He hoped he would. 

  It took Legolas just under a month to get to Rivendell. He galloped through the archway, and immediately felt a strange sensation come over him. He shut his eyes, his head pounding slightly.

"My Lord?" asked one of his company. He looked at him. "Do not worry Beinlond, I am fine," he assured him. He jumped down from his horse, and they were stabled.

  Gandalf saw them arrive. "Elrond, Legolas is here," he said. Elrond looked down. The Prince looked no different. "I must tell my daughter," he said, and hurried off to find her. She was in the library, talking to the hobbits. They were telling her about the Shire, and how beautiful it was.

As her father walked in, she looked up. "Hello father, can I help you?"

"Yes. Frodo, could you four give us a few minutes alone?" he asked the hobbits.

"Certainly My Lord." They bowed and left. Elrond sat down opposite his daughter. Rinamarth noticed a small frown creasing his brow. "Father? What is wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "Legolas is here Rinamarth." 

She gasped. "Why?"

"He is to be present at the Council. It is taking place tomorrow morning. Please, if you could, do not see him until after it. Wait till it is over."

She nodded. "Alright father. What am I going to say to him?"

"You will know, when the time comes," he replied. He got up, kissed her forehead, and walked out. Rinamarth sat there a while, her heart beating so fast she felt as if it would burst. What was she going to say? 

She got up, and went to her room. She saw the hobbits along the way, but said she wanted some time to herself. She sat on the edge of her bed, and thought about it. 

  Legolas was in Rivendell, so was she, but he didn't know her. Properly. She knew him, but she couldn't just walked up to him, and said "Hello. I'm Rinamarth. We used to be in love. I still love you, do you love me?" She needed a subtle way of getting to him. After the Council, right…

  Legolas spent his first day in Rivendell walking round it with his friends. He recognised a few things, and was happy that he did. His friends made sure they did not go to the river. Thranduil had told them beforehand; "Let her take him." So, that is what they did. The next day, was the Council. 

  He sat in his chair, and looked round at everyone that was present. A few he knew; Aragorn, Elrond, Gandalf, and the people with him. There was a noble-looking man sitting opposite him, Boromir from Gondor. There were many Elves, and Dwarves. Dwarves, he did not like them. There were also two hobbits, Frodo, and Bilbo. Then, the Council began.

  It lasted many hours. There were arguments, disagreements, and tales to tell. He had a tale himself. He had to say how the creature Gollum had escaped from his prisons with Orcs, and that they had found no trace of him since. It all ended with a Fellowship being formed to destroy the One Ring. It consisted of:

· Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer.

· Samwise Gamgee, Frodos' best friend and gardener.

· Pippin Took, Frodos' cousin.

· Merry Brandybuck, Frodos' other cousin.

· Gandalf the Grey.

· Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor.

· Boromir, son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor.

· Gimli, Son of Gloin to represent the Dwarves, and;

· Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood for the Elves. 

He had known he would be going on a long journey, which was what the Council had been for really. Elrond was reluctant to let him go though. "Legolas, surely your father needs you back home?"

"He knew I would be gone a long time," Legolas replied. "He will be fine."

"Very well." Elrond watched the Prince walk off. "Good luck Rinamarth," he whispered to himself, then returned to his study.

  Rinamarth watched him from her balcony. Legolas walked to the stables to check on his horse Nifredil. She followed, pretending she was going to see her horse Ainu. She walked swiftly down, and entered the stables. She could faintly see Legolas at the far end, patting Nifredil on the neck, and softly talking to him. Ainu was in the pen next to Nifredil. She walked up to her, and went in. 

  As she came up through the stable towards him, Legolas turned and looked at her. He saw an extremely beautiful Elf-maiden coming towards him. She was tall, slender, had long dark hair, and crystal clear blue eyes that twinkled in the light. She went into the pen next to him, and started stroking a lovely dapple-grey palfrey. He gazed at her. He recognised her, from somewhere. She caught him staring. 

"Yes My Lord?" 

Her voice was so clear, piercing the silence in the stable. It was so pure, and so fair. She smiled at him. "Prince Legolas isn't it? I'm Rinamarth." She leant over the low wall separating the two horses, and held out her hand. He took it, and shook hands with her. "Rinamarth," he whispered.

"Yes, that's right." She smiled again. All the time, she was praying inside; "Remember, remember, remember…"

He gazed at her again. "I know you, don't I?"

Her smile faded. "You used to, very well. We were best friends once upon a time. Before…before…" her voice faltered, and she looked at the floor. 

"Before I got hit on the head and lost my most precious memories?" 

She nodded, still looking at the ground. He felt his heart twinge slightly. She was so sad, so unhappy, but why? He desperately wanted to make her happy. He left Nifredil, and went into her pen. She looked at him. He could see tears in her eyes. 

"I was devastated when I found out," she said. "When I heard that you had been injured, it was bad enough, but when I found that you might have forgotten me, and all our times together, it was awful." 

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder. "Over the years, I have recollected a few things, but not much. I remember this place quite clearly, and your name always rang a bell, somewhere deep inside. A flicker of a memory has always been there, though I have never completely remembered it. I know you though; your name is so familiar. If we went somewhere where we went together once before, it might help."

"The river!"

"Where?"

"The river, come on!" 

She grabbed his hand, and they ran out of the stables, shutting Ainus' door behind them. She led him down to where they had had their first 'conversation'. She sat him down in exactly the same place, and she sat opposite him, where she had sat. He looked round. The trees were older, but he recognised them. The sound of the river bubbling along was comforting to him; a sound he knew well. A breeze blew gently through his hair. "Remember…"

"I remember!" he suddenly cried, jumping to his feet. "We came down here after, a dance or something. You couldn't speak! You wrote everything down!"

"Yes!" Rinamarth cried she got up, and they held each other. 

The breeze blew around them, mingling with their happy laughter. As she flung her arms round his neck, she felt a thin chain against her palm. She stood back, and lifted it out from under his top. The crystal sparkled in the sunlight; the rainbow coloured fragments of light reflecting in her eyes. She felt the writing on the back, and turned it over. 

"A star shines upon the hour of our meeting."

She smiled as she gently fingered it. Legolas lifted her chin up to look at her. She lay it back against his chest. "You gave it to me," he whispered. She nodded. "And it always will shine," she whispered back. 

She leant slightly forward, and kissed him. Once again, she felt the strange tingling all through her body. He felt it too. He held her closer, and they stood there, in each other's arms, kissing in the oncoming sunset. 

He pulled slowly away. "I know those lips," he whispered. She smiled and stroked his cheek. "You always have done," she replied. "And always will do?" he asked hopefully. She laughed. "And always will do." They kissed again. Behind them, the sun slowly set beyond the horizon, and dusk settled on Rivendell. 

  Later that night, Rinamarth was hurrying along the hallway to her fathers study. She knocked gently on his door. "Come in," he called from within. She opened the door, and quietly shut it behind her. He looked up from his desk. 

"Rinamarth, this is a pleasant surprise. What gives me the honour of seeing my daughter when she could be in the arms of her Prince?" She laughed, and went to his side. She stood slightly behind him, and slid her arms round his neck so they rested against his chest. "He remembered," she said. Elrond smiled. 

"Good. What exactly did he remember though?" 

"Well, I took him down to the river where we first went together alone, and we sat in exactly the same places. He sat in silence for a while. Looking at the surroundings. Then, he suddenly burst out saying, "I remember!" Then, we held each other, and kissed. He knows I gave him the chain, and he remembered me. It was so magical down there." She sighed happily. Elrond laughed.

"Good, did you talk about the Fellowship?"

"No, it would have spoilt the feeling."

"Well, you're going to have to talk it over with him. He's going to be gone a long time."

"I know."

"Rinamarth." He slipped out from under her arms, and turned to look at her. "What?"

"Don't expect too much. Anything could happen on this quest."

She looked at the floor. "I know, be prepared for bad news, for war, etc."

"Yes well its true. I don't want you to get hurt, not again." He shut his eyes with remembered sadness at her losing her voice, even though it was hundreds of years ago now. She crouched down, and looked at her father, eye to eye. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "I'll be fine, I'm strong."

"Are you though?"

"Yes, now don't worry." She kissed his cheek, and headed for her room. He watched her leave with a worried expression. She was strong, but how long could she keep it up?

  The same thought was running through her mind as she hurried back to her room. It was a bit of an act she putting on. It would be incredibly hard, knowing that Legolas was off in the middle of some adventure with the threat of death always on him and his companions. She entered her room, and got ready for bed. As she settled beneath the covers, she made a decision. She would talk with him tomorrow. 


	5. Farewell Again

Another short chapter, sorry! I'll put 6 up as well to make up for it. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all! ^_^

_Gilraen3._

Elerrina- Of course he got it back! I couldn't do that to little Leggy!

muykiay- She's very strong, but will she make it? 

Chapter 5, Farewell Again.

  Legolas was walking in the gardens next morning, when Rinamarth rushed up to him. She linked her arm through his, and smiled at him. "Morning," she said brightly. He smiled. "Morning." 

They walked along a while, then came to their spot. They sat down, and Rinamarth decided to start it. "Legolas, about the Fellowship…" she began, but he held up his hand to silence her. He went next to her, and slipped his arm round her shoulders. 

"I'll be fine," he told her, almost as if he knew what she was going to say. 

She sighed and leant against him. "I guess I'm just…scared about losing you. Again."

"You won't lose me. I'll always be with you after this war is over."

"Really?"

"Really, now stop worrying!" He kissed her. She smiled, and felt her heart rest again. They sat there in silence for a bit, then went back to the House. Legolas would be leaving in two months time, and Rinamarth wanted to spend as much of the time he had left with him as she could. 

  The two months flew by far too quickly for her. On the day of their leaving, her and Arwen felt each other's pain. Arwen would be missing Aragorn, and Rinamarth Legolas. Before he left, they had a private meeting by the river. She stood there, not knowing what to say. Her eyes filled with tears, and she had her hands on his waist, not wanting to let him go. "Be safe won't you." 

He kissed her gently on her lips. She put her arms round his neck, and they stood in each other's arms, not wanting to release their grip. But very soon, too soon for Rinamarth, Legolas had to go. They had one, last, kiss, then let go. 

  She remembered that last moment as she stood beside her sister watching them stand before Elrond. 

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all free folk, go with you." 

He sent them his blessing. They returned it. Rinamarth heard hardly any of this. She glanced up at Legolas. He very slightly, bowed his head to her.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," said Gandalf. Frodo turned, headed slowly out under the arch, and the others followed. As she saw Legolas disappear round the corner, she felt tears well up, but she was determined not to let them fall. He had one last look back, smiled, and left. Aragorn did the same to Arwen. As he too, disappeared, Rinamarth looked at her sister, and squeezed her hand. Arwen looked at her. "Why?" she whispered. 

"Why what?"

"Why did we have to fall in love, with two members of the flippin' Fellowship?" Rinamarth smiled. "Typical us I suppose." Arwen smiled back. They felt their fathers' hand on their shoulders. "You two ok?" he asked.

"Fine father, don't worry," answered Arwen, wiping her eyes. He squeezed their shoulders gently, and walked back into the House. They stood there a while together, still holding hands, staring at the last place their loved ones had stood. Then slowly, they turned, and followed their father. 

Please review, and read chapter 6. Please? ^_^


	6. Dreams and Memories

Hope this makes up for the extremely short chapter 5. Read, enjoy, and please review. ^_6

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 6, Dreams and Memories. 

  Legolas gazed up into the silver branches that swayed gently above him in the breeze. The Fellowship had reached the Fair Wood of Lothlórien, but had lost Gandalf in Moria. He was leaning against a tree that stood next to his bed. The trunk was incredibly smooth and silver. Legolas felt he knew this place. Well, he did know it; he knew all the tales of it, but he felt he had been there before. However hard he tried, he could not remember. Aragorn saw his friend frowning as he tried to get his memory into gear. He walked over. 

"Are you ok Legolas?" he asked. Legolas didn't look at him. 

"Fine."

"You just look a little…distant."

"I am thinking."

"About what may I ask."

"Things." He looked at Aragorn. His face was worried. Legolas was not usually like this. He sat down next to him. "What is the matter my friend? You can tell me."

Legolas shifted uneasily. "I have memories Aragorn, memories I cannot remember."

"I do not understand. How can you not remember your memories?"

"I was injured, nigh on 77 years ago, at the Battle of Five Armies. I lost a lot of my memory. I know of these memories, but I cannot remember them, if you know what I mean."

Aragorn nodded. "I see. What sort of memories?"

"I feel like I have been here before, though I cannot remember it. It feels like I just know of this place, but I am sure I've been here. But I cannot remember when." He looked down at the floor, his eyes shut. Aragorn gently placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. 

"They might return," he said. 

"Yet they might not," Legolas replied sadly. "You know Rinamarth?"

"Yes very well. Why?"

"Apparently, we used to be in love." 

Aragorn gaped at Legolas. "Really?"

"Yes, but I forgot. She still loves me dearly."

"And do you love her?"

"I do not know." 

He held his head in his hands. "I feel something, but I do not know what. I do love her, but I don't know how much. Do you understand me Aragorn?"

"Yes Legolas, of course I do. Listen, as you should know, Elven love is always true and instant. If you have deep feelings for her, which you obviously do, then you should know that you love her."

Legolas looked back at him. "But ever since I lost my memory, I have been a bit confused about some things. It's been incredibly hard. I have had to learn things that I used to know well. It did not take long, for it all came back to me after a while, but I've hated it." He looked back towards the floor. 

Aragorn sighed. "If there is anything I can do my friend, just ask." He got to his feet, and walked away, leaving Legolas to his thoughts. 

  A couple of days later, Gimli and Legolas were taking a stroll through the woods. They were talking about their adventures so far, and how their journey could go from now on. Suddenly before them, they saw a bright light. Out of it, appeared:

"My Lady!" gasped Legolas, bowing. Gimli did the same. 

Galadriel smiled at them. "And how are you two?" she asked. They rose back up. "We are very well My Lady, thank you for asking," replied Legolas. 

"Good, good. Listen, Gimli, could you possibly leave Legolas and I for a while? I have something important to talk with him about."

"Of course My Lady. See you later Legolas," and with one more bow, Gimli made his way back to camp. 

Galadriel turned to Legolas. "Come, walk with me," she said. Legolas felt his heart beat faster. They walked along, in silence at first, then Galadriel spoke. "You don't remember, do you?" 

Legolas knew what she was talking about. "No My Lady." 

They came to a fountain, and sat on the side. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "They will return, your memories."

"But when? I hate this, it's…it's…awful!" He looked to the floor. "Look, I'll take you somewhere, and you might be surprised," she said. Legolas looked back at her. Where was she going to take him? They got up, and she led him to a clearing. There was a bed there, nestled in the foot of a tree. It has silver sheets on it, and white cushions. The tree trunk was silver of course, and the ground was coated in a soft layer of leaves that had fallen the previous year. There was a small fountain to one side, and the water trickled gently down over the top. Legolas looked around. Galadriel held out her hands in front of him. On them, lay a half-made arrow. It was a half-made Mirkwood arrow. He looked at it. His initials were delicately carved on the shaft.

L.G

"How did you get this?" he asked her curiously. "I do not remember making this."

"Oh but you should do. You sat on that very bed there, and made it. You only half-finished it because you were interrupted. By Rinamarth. You put it to one side, and left it here when you left. I kept it, because I thought it of some importance, though I did not know why at the time. But now I do. Here, take it." She passed it to him. He turned it over slowly in his hands. 

"Memories of a dream…" he whispered softly to himself. 

Galadriel smiled. "What dream?" she asked. 

"A few nights ago, I had a dream about this place. I dreamt that I was here, in this very clearing, and I was on a bed, leaning against the tree. There was something in my hands, but I could not tell what it was. Then I saw a beautiful Elf-maiden walk round the corner. Her hair was strangely short, unusual for an Elf-maiden. She was so fair, her eyes sparkled in the light, and her dress was a long, light blue. We had a conversation, and I put whatever I was holding down. But I think she wrote things down. Then I woke up." He looked at her. "Did it really happen?"

She nodded. "That beautiful, fair Elf-maiden you spoke of was Rinamarth."

"Rinamarth? But she has long, dark hair."

"I know, but that was just over 500 years ago now."

"Oh." 

A vision suddenly seemed to flash through his head. He saw himself, putting his arm round Rinamarth, and whispering, "You are beautiful, and you must remember that." He shut his eyes, and put the arrow down, He placed his hand against his forehead. It hurt. 

"Legolas? What is wrong?" asked Galadriel. 

He gingerly lifted his hands away. "A flashback. Of Rinamarth and me. I told her something, that she was beautiful, and she must remember that."

"Yes, you did say that. She was depressed, because of the length of her hair. She asked you if you still loved her, and you said that…"

"…I would love her however long it was," finished Legolas. She smiled. 

"Yes. She was eternally grateful to you for those words. The question I need to know the answer to though Legolas, is, do you still love her?" He looked up at her. A slight frown creased her brow, and she was staring right at him. He had to look away. "I don't know," was his hushed reply. 

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think you do, deep down, don't you?" 

He closed his eyes, blocking out everything around him, trying to find his deepest, most secret desires. The world went silent around him as he focused on finding her. He breathed deeply. A flicker suddenly went off inside him, like a flame trying to ignite. It flickered again, and he clearly saw it. It was her face, laughing in the sunshine. Her long dark hair was braided in the traditional Elvish fashion, and the sun was glittering in her eyes. Her fair face was lit up with her smile, and he smiled too. 

  As she watched him, Galadriel saw the tiny smile develop into a full grin. "Yes," he saw slowly, and opened his eyes to look at her again. "I do love her. I love her very much. Thank you My Lady, you have helped me lift a great weight from my mind." She just smiled at him. "I have been glad to help you. I knew, that if you came here, and I showed you the arrow, and told you, you would be able to remember, and realise." She squeezed his shoulder, got to her feet, and walked gracefully off. 

He watched her go, admiring her gracefulness, and sensing her aura around him. He leant back against the tree, and gazed up, high above into the trees. They swayed gently in the light breeze, and he sighed happily. He had remembered! 

Gimli interrupted his 'happy moment'. "Alright Legolas?" Legolas could feel his brow trying to frown, but it couldn't because he felt so happy. He looked at the Dwarf. 

"Yes thank you." He picked the arrow back up before Gimli sat on it. 

Gimli walked over, and plonked himself down on the bed. "So, what did you talk about then?"

"Memories." 

"Eh?"

"Memories. From dreams that are true."

"What are you going on about Legolas?"

Legolas grinned cheekily. "Memories and dreams that are true, although I did not realise it at first. You must understand Gimli, that our world is made of memories and dreams in a sense. What would we do, where would we be without our dreams? And what if we forgot everything?" 

//Like I did.// 

"The world would be so different." He sat back again, and put his hands behind his head. Gimli looked at him. 

"You look a bit more relaxed than you did when I left you just an hour or so ago. What did she say exactly?" Legolas grinned again. "Ah, now that's my secret Gimli."

"That's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair thank you very much! If you really want to know, we talked about Rinamarth."

"Elronds' daughter?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Now I definitely am not telling you that bit." Gimli laughed heartily. 

"Ha! I've got it! You 'like' her don't you?" Legolas looked sideways at him. He was grinning from ear to ear, thinking he had sussed it. Legolas smiled. "Yes, she happens to be a very good friend of mine. We've known each other for hundreds of years." 

"Hundreds of years eh? And you're just…friends?"

"Yes, for goodness sake!" Legolas got up, and started to walk off. Gimli laughed again. "Come Legolas, you know I was only joking my friend!" Legolas stopped and looked back. He smiled. "I know." He headed back to camp, twirling the half-made arrow round in his hands. Gimli looked after him. 

//What is he so cheery about all of a sudden?// 

He slowly followed Legolas back to camp. 

  From then on, Legolas seemed much more cheerful, and everyone noticed it. Aragorn decided to talk to him about it. "So Legolas, you've certainly perked up." he said a few days later. 

Legolas grinned. "Yes, I remembered."

"What?"

He walked over so no one else would hear. Legolas put down his stuff, and turned to him. "Galadriel came to me," he whispered. Aragorn could feel his mouth twitching slowly into a smile. 

"And what exactly did she say?"

"She took me to the place where Rinamarth and I stayed when we were here. Obviously I had forgotten. She handed me this." He showed Aragorn the half-made arrow. Aragorn just stared at it, more than just a little confused. "How did that help?"

"I was making it when Rinamarth came to see me. I put it down, and left it here by mistake. She kept it for she felt it would be of some importance one day, but she did not know how. I had a flashback, and remembered about when we had been here. And I also know that…" he stopped, not really wanting to say any more. 

"What?" asked Aragorn grinning. 

Legolas felt his cheeks starting to burn. "I love her," he finished in a whisper so quiet that Aragorn could only just hear it. He smiled, and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. 

"I knew that you did really, deep down." He walked off. Legolas smiled to himself. He felt better he had told someone apart from Galadriel who knew anyway. 

  A couple of weeks later, they left Lothlórien, and canoed down The River Anduin. Galadriel had given them all gifts and advice. To Legolas, she gave a bow of the Galadhrim, and a quiver of arrows. Her advice was;

"Do not dwell on the past, look to the future." He bowed and left.

  As she watched them sail away, Galadriel raised her hand to Frodo in farewell. She looked at Legolas. He looked a lot better than before, and was speeding along in the little boat with Gimli in front of him. She was glad he had remembered, even though it was only a small piece of all the memories he must have had once upon a time. She turned, and went back to her flet.


	7. Reunions and Battle

This will be my last update for quite a few days as I am going on a Young Leaders Course with St John's ambulance. So if I pass, I can become a corporal, and boss all the cadets about! ^_^ Fun! Anyway, back to the story. Thank you for all my lovely reviews, and please continue to review!

_Gilraen3._

little elfling ()- I updated as soon as I could. Read and enjoy. 

Elerrina- Thank you very much! ^_^ Everything's good, and hopefully, it will stay that way. Not saying any more!

muykiay- Yes, I have seen it. Its really good. Glad you think this is getting good.

Chapter 7, Reunions and Battle.

"Any news?"

"No Rinamarth. Will you please stop asking? It's irritating."

"Sorry father, I just worry."

Elronds' face softened. "I know, I'm sorry too. I just have so much on my mind at the moment. As you do. I'm afraid I haven't heard anything, but as soon as I do, you will be the first to know, ok?"

"Yes, thank you father." She left his study. Every morning, she had gone in to see if he had heard anything about the Fellowship, but he never had. A few days ago, she had felt a great sadness come upon her, but she did not know what it was. It had lingered a couple of days, then she was back to normal. She had no idea why she had suddenly felt so sad; it had been horrible. She didn't tell anyone; she thought it of no importance, but now, when she thought about it, perhaps it was. She had never felt it before, except once, many, many years ago. Roundabout the time when Legolas had been injured. She had known nothing about his injury till a few weeks later, but it had occurred to her then. Was he hurt now? He obviously was in some way. Was it her chain she had given him? Did it link them somehow? Spiritually? Maybe. She decided to tell Arwen. She gently knocked on her door. "Come in," called her fair voice from inside. Rinamarth opened the door and walked in. Arwen was sitting in her chair, reading. "Hello Rinamarth, you ok?"

"Not really, no," Rinamarth replied. She sat down opposite her sister. Arwen put her book down, and looked at her. She looked tired, rather pale too. "What's wrong Rinamarth? You don't look so good. Are you missing him?"

"Yes obviously, but it's also something else. A few days ago, I felt a great sadness inside me. But I have nothing to be sad about, not that sad anyway. It was awful. I have no idea what it was. I felt it before, many years ago, when Legolas had been hurt. Do you think it's got something to do with him?" Arwen was silent a while, pondering this. "It could be. You gave him your chain didn't you?"

"Yes, I was thinking along the lines that it links us spiritually in some way."

"Yes, I agree. I felt the sadness too, a few days ago. Aragorn has obviously been sad about something."

"You don't think they have been hurt then?"

"No, but something has clearly happened. They are very sad about something. Maybe something has happened to the others, though I hope not."

"Hmm, maybe." Rinamarth sat in silence, hoping that nothing serious had happened.

  Just a couple of days later, Elrond received a message from Galadriel, saying that the Fellowship was in Lothlórien minus…

"Gandalf," sighed Elrond. He called his daughters to him. They stood opposite their father, and looked at him. "Well?" asked Rinamarth. He cleared his throat. "They have reached Lothlórien. But, without Gandalf. He fell into shadow in Moria." They gasped. "Fell into shadow! How?" asked Rinamarth, sitting down. Arwen sat next to her. 

"A Balrog of Morgoth." 

Arwen covered her hand with her mouth, and Rinamarth stared, opened eyed at her father. "Surely not," she whispered. He nodded slowly. "I am afraid so." They sat flabbergasted for a moment, then Arwen spoke. "What of the others?"

"They are all fine, so don't worry." They breathed a huge sigh of relief. As they walked down the corridor after leaving their fathers study, Rinamarth said:

"I felt his sadness when Gandalf passed away, and you felt Aragorns." Arwen just nodded, she found she couldn't speak. A lament went through Rivendell for Gandalf, and their hearts were filled with grief, yet happiness for their loved ones were still ok. Their feelings were extremely mixed up.

  As they sailed down the river, Legolas went over in his head, the time he had spent in Lothlórien. The memories that had returned, Galadriels' advice to him. "Do not dwell on the past, look to the future." He didn't realise he had said it out loud. "What'd ya say laddie?" Gimli asked. Legolas jolted back to reality. "Oh, er, nothing, nothing Gimli, just…thinking aloud, that's all." 

"Right," Gimli replied slowly. He was starting to feel a bit worried about Legolas' behaviour recently. He said no more as they paddled along just behind Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam, but thought about it. He had only been like it since his 'talk' with Galadriel. What had she said exactly? It had obviously been of some importance. 

  Legolas noticed his friend wasn't speaking. "What are you thinking about Gimli, you are rather quiet…for a change." Gimli frowned. "You just broke my chain of thought Elf!"

"_You had a chain of thought! Now I never thought I'd hear that!"_

Gimli just snorted, and went back to his thinking. Legolas chuckled quietly to himself, and carried on paddling. They carried on down the river in almost complete silence. 

  At Amon Hen, there was a battle against the Uruk's of Isengard. The Fellowship broke. Frodo and Sam went off to Mordor alone, Merry and Pippin were captured by the Uruk-Hai, Boromir died trying to defend Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas went after the Uruk-Hai, with hopes of rescuing their friends. They ran along for three days and nights, hardly resting, no food or water. They met the Riders of Rohan, led by Éomer, Théoden's nephew, and were given two horses, Arod, and Hasufel. Legolas took the fiery Arod straight away, and Gimli rode behind him. Aragorn had Hasufel. They reached the borders of Fangorn Forest, and found the pile of burning Uruk-Hai, which the Rohirrim had slaughtered. 

  They entered the forest after realising that is where the two Hobbits had gone, and met again with Gandalf, who was white. He had been returned to life after defeating the Balrog, and was to finish his task.

  They walked back to the borders, and he called Shadowfax, the Lord of all horses to him. "He has been my friend through many dangers," said Gandalf, patting his neck. Legolas and Gimli once again rode Arod, and Aragorn, Hasufel. They rode with great haste to Edoras, and the Golden Hall of King Théoden. 

  In Rivendell, they heard of Gandalf's survival, and there was great rejoicing. Rinamarth and Arwen felt the happiness long before anyone else found out, but they kept it to them selves. Legolas and Aragorn were obviously ok, for now.

  Gandalf released Théoden from Sarumans' power, and they marched to Helms Deep. Gandalf went in search of Éomer. Before he left, he told Aragorn;

"At first light on the fifth day, look for my coming. At dawn, look to the East." 

  The battle at Helms Deep was to be long, and gruelling, but they were ready. Saruman had unleashed his army of ten thousand Uruk-Hai, and they were marching towards Helms Deep at a great pace. As they awaited the arrival of the army, and everyone prepared, Legolas felt a little alone. He felt betrayed by his own people, and felt that they shouldn't have left the Men to stand alone. His only comfort was to look at the heart, and quietly read the inscription to himself. "Elen síla omentielvo."

Elrond sent an army, led by Haldir, to Helms Deep, to help the Men. He was still worried about Arwen. He tried to persuade her to go to Valinor, but she refused. She still had hope. So did Rinamarth. They refused to give in. Elrond did not want to see his daughters hurt again, but nothing he could say or do would change their minds. They were staying. 

  At Helms Deep, they were preparing for battle. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," said Aragorn, flinging a sword he had been inspecting down on a pile of others. "Most have seen too many winters," agreed Gimli.

"Or too few," Legolas added, looking round at the very young boys that were to fight. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The whole room went silent. "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be. 300 against 10,000!)"

"Si beriathar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras. (They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.)"

 "Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer! (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" shouted Aragorn, and stormed out. Legolas went to follow him, but Gimli held him back. "Let him go lad. Let him be." 

  Aragorn sat outside, and finally calmed down. He went to get ready himself. He was putting on his armour, and went to reach for his sword, but found it held out in front of him. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"U-moe edhored Legolas, (There is nothing to forgive Legolas.)" replied Aragorn, taking his sword. Legolas smiled at him, then Gimli walked in. He was struggling to put on his armour. He finally got it on, then looked down hopelessly. It was dragging on the floor. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest!" The other two smiled at him, then a fair horn sounded from outside. "That is no Orc horn!" said Legolas, and rushed out, with Aragorn in hot pursuit.  

"How is this possible?" asked Théoden.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance was existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought, and died together." Legolas and Aragorn burst outside. Haldir looks up at them. "We come to honour that allegiance," he finished. 

"Mae govannen Haldir! (Welcome Haldir!)" said Aragorn, embracing his friend. "You are most welcome!" Legolas then greeted him. He stood a little way behind Haldir, a huge smile right across his face. He was so happy, he no longer felt alone or betrayed by his people. Then, they went out to fight. 

  The battle was long and tiresome. Many lives were lost, Men and Elves', Haldirs' included. He died in Aragorns' arms, a stab in his shoulder, and a gash in the back of his head where an Orc had hit him with his axe. He died bravely among his kin. Aragorn blessed him, then had to leave him. Legolas and Gimli played a little game, to keep their spirits up. 

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli called over the noise of battle.

"I'm on seventeen!" came Legolas reply above the heads of Men and Uruk-Hai.

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ears outscoring me!"

"Nineteen!"

  It went on for many hours. The Orcs had brought a strange device with them, a sort of 'gift', from Saruman. A bomb. They placed it by the entrance to the drain. A huge Uruk started running towards it, a flame in his hand. He jumped into the drain. The wall blew up. Huge broken slabs of rock, stone, and brick flew into the air, and fell back to the ground, squashing Uruk-Hai, Elves, and Men. Aragorn was knocked unconscious for a while. The Uruk-Hai flooded through the hole. Gimli saw from high above on the wall, the army heading straight for Aragorn. As he came round, he heard Gimli shout;

"Aragorn!" He watched him jump right from the top of the wall, into the centre of the oncoming Uruk-Hai. "Gimli!" he shouted, and got to his feet. The Elves behind him charged, and a battle of swords and knives began. Aragorn found Gimli, under the water that had been flowing out of the drain. He was alive. But eventually, the Uruks grew too many. They had to retreat. "Into the Keep! The Keep!" called Théoden. Gimli was dragged back by Legolas and another Elf against his will to the Keep. They got in, and started to bar the doors with tables, planks of wood, anything they could lay their hands on. 

"Ride out My Lord, meet them head on," suggested Aragorn. Théoden disagreed. They argued a while, then Aragorn and Gimli crept out a side door. The Uruks were crashing against the door, trying to break their way in. They did not notice the two figures on their right hand side. 

"Oh come on we can take em!" said Gimli, a gleam in his eye.

"It's a long way," Aragorn replied. Gimli peered round the corner. "Toss me."

"What?"

"You heard, toss me. Oh,er…just one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell the Elf."

"Not a word," and with a yell, Aragorn tossed Gimli over the gap, and followed by jumping over himself. The Uruks were totally shocked by this, and a few fell from the runway up to the gate. They fought and fought. As he covered up the last gap with a bit of wood, Théoden called to Aragorn;

"Aragorn, get out of there!" Aragorn looked round desperately, and it looked as if they were trapped.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn heard a shout from high above on the wall. Legolas was there, a rope in his hands. He chucked it down. Aragorn grabbed Gimli, grasped the rope in his free hand, and swung away from the Uruks. Legolas pulled them up. The Men helped him. He dragged them over the top, and they ran inside. The Uruks broke through the door, and flooded in. The Men took refuge in the caves. Further in, the women could hear them breaking through. Some screamed, and children started crying. 

  The battle continued. As the sun rose, Aragorn remembered Gandalf's' advice. "At first light on the fifth day, look for my coming. At dawn, look to the East." Aragorn finally persuaded Théoden to ride out, and they galloped out through the gate, slaying Uruk-Hai as they went. Gimli blew the Horn, and the Uruks fled at the sound of it. As the sun rose higher, Aragorn looked to the East. He heard a horse neigh. Atop the hill, he saw Gandalf, surrounded by a brilliant white light. "Théoden stands alone," he said. 

"Not alone," said another voice, and from behind Gandalf appeared…

"Éomer," sighed Théoden.  

"Rohirrim!" Éomer called. A huge host of Men on horseback rode up behind him. They charged down the hill, and into the Uruks. They were so blinded by the white light that radiated from Gandalf, they turned and fled.

"Victory! Victory!" cried Théoden. Everyone cheered. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas had survived. "How many did you kill Legolas?"

"41."

"Ha! 42! Beat you by one!"

"Well done Gimli."

So I'll see you again in a few days. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as possible, I promise. ^_^


	8. News

!!!SPOILER WARNING!!! If you don't want to know what happens after Two Towers, then do not read on!!! This is set during ROTK.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I know it's not like me. I'm afraid my updates might be taking a bit longer now, as I am getting more and more h/w each night. :p To make up for the long delay, I have put two chapters up, and also because this one is quite short. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Please review and enjoy this chapter. ^_^

_Gilraen 3._

muykiay- Glad you think it is still really good. I put the warning, just as you asked.

Elerrina- Thanks. Perhaps I should have put a bit more detail, but I thought that might be too much like the actual story, if you know what I mean. 

Radiion- It was only afterwards that I realised I got them a bit muddled up! Never mind. Thanks for pointing it out. Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 8.

cagedphoenix- Why was it so interesting? Please tell me!

*- Nope, I've started now. ROTK isn't out until December. I'm not waiting that long. I'vI've this 'another daughter for Elrond' thing before. It's a story. I make up the rules for any extras. Hope that doesn't offend or annoy anyone, but that's how I planned it. Thanks for your review. 

Melia- Glad you love it. Review as much or as little as you want. I appreciate all.  

Chapter 8, News. 

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" asked Rinamarth exasperatedly. Arwen watched her sister from her seat. She was pacing the room, her hands clasped behind her back. "They left ages ago, why is there no news?" She looked desperately at her sister. 

"I don't know, I'm as worried, confused, whatever you want to call it, as you are!"

Rinamarth stopped pacing and sat down. "I just hate hearing nothing."

"No news is good news," Arwen reassured her. 

"Not always!" 

Arwen shook her head. "I know how you are feeling, in fact, probably worse, though I may not look it. Inside, my heart is aching. I want him back here with me as much as you want Legolas, but there is nothing we can do." 

Just as she finished, a messenger hurried in. "My Ladies, news from Lothlórien!" he gasped. He had obviously been running. 

They jumped up. "What news?" they asked simultaneously. 

"Come, follow me. Your father wishes to see you in his study," he replied. 

They quickly followed him to Elronds' study. They went in, and stared at their father. He was at the window, hands behind his back, a letter grasped in his hands. He was staring away to the East, towards Lothlórien. 

"Father?" asked Rinamarth. 

He slowly turned to face them. He looked again at the letter. "Good and bad news," he said. He sat down. They girls sat opposite him. "Well?" pressed Arwen. He looked up at them. 

"Well, you know we sent Haldir and his company to Helms Deep to help the Men in the battle? They got there, but only a few have returned, Haldir not included." 

The girls gasped, Rinamarth felt tears running down her cheeks. "Haldir's…dead?" she asked in a whisper. 

"Yes, I am afraid so," Elrond replied sadly. They hung their heads. 

"But there is good news too. Gandalf is alive." They looked back up. "Alive?" Arwen cried. "How, when?"

"A while now. There is a lot of detail here, I won't tell you all of it now, but he defeated the Balrog, and went back to Lothlórien. He was healed, then sent to complete his task. He fought alongside Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and the Men at Helms Deep." Their girls' hearts leapt into their mouths as he said Aragorn and Legolas. Then, they are alive?" asked Arwen, referring to them. 

"Yes, they all survived the battle." They smiled. "Thank heavens," sighed Rinamarth. 

  A lament was sung for Haldir, and all the Elves that perished in the battle. Rinamarth led it, as always, with Arwen by her side. They grieved for Haldir; they had loved him dearly, like a brother, and now he was gone. He would now be in the Halls of Waiting, then his spirit would pass on into Valinor where it would rest in peace. 

  Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and his company rode to Isengard, and there, the Three Hunters met once again with their two lost companions, Merry, and Pippin. They talked long, thenand then went to the foot of Orthanc so Gandalf could speak with Saruman. Wormtongue chucked the palantír out of a window, and it nearly hit Gandalf on his head. That was probably the biggest mistake Wormtongue ever made. The company took it, and rode back to Helms Deep. There, Aragorn looked into the palantír, and he, along with Legolas, Gimli, the Dúnedain and the Sons of Elrond, walked the Paths of the Dead. They went down to Pelagir, and there, Legolas saw and heard the gulls, and his heart yearned for the Sea. They sailed down the River to Minas Tirith, and the Battle of the Pelennor Fields took place. Éowyn destroyed the King of the Nazgûl. She was badly hurt, and was laid in the Houses of Healing. As were Merry and Faramir, Boromirs' younger brother.    

  When Aragorn entered the City, he healed them, and they awoke. It is said that the hands of the King are healing hands, and it was proved true. 

So, hope that was ok. Please review! ^_^ Now head over to chapter 9, The Black Gate.


	9. The Black Gate

This contains A LOT of dialogue from the book itself, so if this upsets anyone, I apologise in advance. Apart from that, I hope you like it, and please review. ^_^

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 9, The Battle of the Black Gate. 

  A few days later, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Gandalf, and a huge host of Men left Minas Tirith and went to the Black Gate of Mordor. They faced the Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-dûr. He rode out at the head of only a small company of black-harnessed soldiery, and a single banner, black, but bearing on it the Evil Red Eye of Sauron. He halted a few paces before the Captains of the West, and he looked them up and down. He argued with Gandalf for a while, and then brought forward some garments. A short sword. Sam's short sword. An Elven cloak with the brooch of Lothlórien attached, and Frodo's' mithril shirt. He would let Frodo go, if they accepted his terms, which would mean Sauron would get control of Gondor, and almost all of Middle-Earth would belong to him. The Mouth of Sauron would be set at Isengard, and all the lands in the West would be under his control, his slaves. 

  But Gandalf said: "This is much to demand for the delivery of one servant: that your Master should receive in exchange what he must else fight many a war to gain! Or has the field of Gondor destroyed his hope in war, so that he falls to haggling? And if indeed we rated this prisoner so high, what surety have we that Sauron, the Base Master of Treachery, will keep his part? Where is this prisoner? Let him be brought forth and yielded to us, and then we will consider these demands."

  It seemed then To Gandalf, intent, watching him as a man engaged in fencing with a deadly foe, that for the taking of a breath the Messenger was at a loss; yet swiftly he laughed again.

"Do not bandy words in your insolence with the Mouth of Sauron!" he cried. "Surety you crave! Sauron gives none. If you sue for his clemency you must first do his bidding. These are his terms. Take them or leave them!"

"These we will take!" said Gandalf suddenly. He cast aside his cloak and a white light shone forth like a sword in that black place. Before his upraised hand, the foul Messenger recoiled, and Gandalf coming, seized and took from him the coat, cloak, and sword. 

"These we will take in memory of our friend," he cried. "But as for your terms, we reject them utterly. Get you gone, for your embassy is over, and death is near to you. We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed; still less with one of his slaves. Be gone!"

Then the Messenger of Mordor laughed no more. His face was twisted with amazement and anger. Rage filled him and his mouth slavered, and shapeless sounds of fury came strangling from his throat. But he looked at the fell faces of the Captains and their deadly eyes, and fear overcame his wrath. He gave a great cry and turned, leaped upon his steed, ands with his company galloped madly back to Cirith Gorgor. But as they went, his soldiers blew their horns in signal long arranged; and even before they came to the gate Sauron sprang his trap. 

  Drums rolled and fires leapt up. The great doors of the Black Gate swung wide, and out of it poured a great host as when water is released when a sluice is lifted. The Captains remounted, and stood their ground. The battle began. 

  Arrows whined, trumpets sang, and the wind blew. Then, out of the red gloom that was the sun climbing towards the south came the Nazgûl, their cold voices crying words of death, and all hopes were quenched. Pippin wished Merry was there with him, as he watched the enemy draw closer and closer. 

Then, out came hill-trolls of Gorgoroth. They were taller and broader than any man, and they were clad only in fitting mesh of horny scales, or maybe that was their hideous hide; but they bore round bucklers huge and black, and wielded heavy hammers in their knotted hands. Reckless, they sprang into the pools and waded across, bellowing as they went. Like a storm they broke upon the ranks of Gondor, and beat upon helm and head, arm and shield, as smiths hewing the hot bending iron. 

At Pippin's side, his new friend Beregond was stunned and overborne, and he fell; and the great troll-chief that smote him down bent over him, and reached out a clutching claw, for these fell creatures would bite the throats of those they threw down.

Then Pippin stabbed upwards, and the written blade of Westernesse pierced through the hide and went deep into the trolls' vitals. His black blood came gushing out. He toppled forward, and came crashing down like a falling rock, burying those beneath him. Blackness, stench, and crushing pain came upon Pippin, and his mind fell away into a great darkness. 

"So it ends as I guessed it would," his thought said, even as it fluttered away; and it laughed a little within him as it fled, almost gay it seemed to be casting off at last all doubt and care and fear. And even then, as it winged away into forgetfulness it heard voices, and they seemed to be crying in some forgotten world far above:

"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"

For one moment more, Pippin's thought hovered. 

"Bilbo!" it said. "But no, that came in his tale, long, long ago. This is my tale, and it is ended now. Good-bye." 

And his thought fled far away and his eyes saw no more. 

  Legolas thought of Rinamarth. He felt the chain against his chest as he watched the enemy draw closer, and he felt hope flicker in his heart. 

"I'll beat ya again this time!" he heard Gimli say gruffly beside him. 

"Really?" Legolas asked, looking at him. Gimli laughed heartily. "Good luck lad."

"Good luck Gimli," and they charged. 

They fought for ages, hewing heads off of Orcs, as well as arms and legs.

"22,23,24…" Legolas could hear above the noise. "30!" he called. 

"Arg! No way! 25,26,27…"

Suddenly, Legolas noticed a small pair of rather large, hairy feet sticking out from under a huge troll that had just fallen beside him. "Pippin!" he cried. 

Suddenly, cries surrounded him. "The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!" 

He looked up. Sure enough, far away, but drawing quickly closer, the Eagles were coming, Gwaihir at their head, and his brother Landroval at his side. They were the greatest of all the Eagles of the North, and behind them in long swift lines came their vassals from the northern mountains, speeding on a gathering wind. Straight down upon the Nazgûl they bore, stooping suddenly out of the high airs, and the rush of their wide wings was like a gale.

  But the Nazgûl turned and fled, and vanished into Mordor's shadows, hearing a sudden terrible call out of the Dark Tower; and even at that moment, all the hosts of Mordor trembled, doubt clutched their hearts, their laughter failed, their hands shook, and their limbs were loosed. The Power that drove them on and filled them with hate and fury was wavering, its will was removed from them; and now looking in the eyes of their enemies they saw a deadly light and were afraid. 

  Then all the Captains of the West cried aloud, for their hearts were filled with a new hope in the midst of all the darkness. Out from the beleaguered hills knights of Gondor, Riders of Rohan, Dúnedain of the North, close-serried companies, drove against their wavering foes, piercing the press with the thrust of bitter spears. But Gandalf lifted up his arms and called in a clear voice:

"Stand, Men of the West! Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom."

  And even as he spoke, the earth rocked beneath their feet. Then rising swiftly up, far above the Towers of the Black Gate, high above the mountains, a vast soaring darkness sprang into the sky, flickering with fire. The earth groaned and quaked. The Towers of the Teeth swayed, tottered, and fell down; the mighty rampart crumbled; the Black Gate was hurled in ruin; and from far away, now dim, now growing, now mounting to the clouds, there came a drumming rumble, a roar, a long echoing roll of ruinous noise.

"The realm of Sauron is ended!" cried Gandalf. "The Ringbearer has fulfilled his Quest!" 

And as the Captains gazed south to Mordor, it seemed to them that, black against the cloud, there rose a huge shape of shadow, impenetrable, lightening-crowned, filling all the sky. Enormous it reared above the world, and stretched out towards them a vast threatening hand, terrible but impotent: for even as it leaned over them, a great wind took it, and blew it away, and passed; and then a hush fell. 

  The Captains bowed their heads; and when they looked up again, their enemies were flying and the power of Mordor was scattering like dust in the wind. 

  Then Gandalf, leaving all such matters of battle and command to Aragorn and the other lords, stood upon the hilltop and called; and down to him came the great eagle, Gwaihir the Windlord and stood before him. Gandalf mounted upon Gwaihirs' back, and the great eagle took off, others following. 

  When they had gone, Legolas called to Gimli. "Gimli, come quick! I need your strength!" Gimli hurried over, a cut on his arm, and his notched axe in his hands. 

"What? What is it?"

"It's Pippin. He's under this brute," and he pointed to the troll.

 "Pippin!" Gimli cried. 

They ran over, and stared to heave the troll off. Men went to help, and as he was lifted over, Legolas gently pulled Pippin out. They let the troll fall back, carefully, so as not to damage the poor men already dead that lay beneath him. They hurried his tiny body over to Aragorn who gave a cry of dismay at the sight. 

"He is alive still," he said, checking him. "But he needs help immediately. Hurry Gandalf, we need to leave at once."

  Gandalf was at that moment, swooping down over Mount Doom. Gwaihir had spotted two tiny figures, hand in hand on the slopes as fire, and ash poured down around them. They fell to the floor as they reached them. They lifted them up, and flew with great speed back to the waiting Captains. 

Hope that wasn't too bad. Anyway, as I said, please review, and 10 will be up ASAP. 


	10. Reunions

Hey guys, I finally got chance to come on the Net! Hope this chapter is ok, it is rather short. As are many of my chapters actually! ^_^ If I have time, I might be able to put up 11 as well, coz its all written and done. In fact, so is the whole story. Just a few chapters left. Thanks to all my reviewers, your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

_Gilraen3._

Elerrina- I thought I had better not put too much detail of the actual events in the exact words as it might upset some people, so I tried my best to put them into my own words. Hope it worked alright for you. Here is the next chapter, ASAP as you requested. 

Radiion- Glad you liked it ^_^ So it was written alright then? Please say what you think of this chapter. Thanks. You are one of my most constant reviewers. Thank you for sticking with it. 

muykiay- That's fine. I think you'll have to start roundabouts chappie 11, ok? Thanks for staying with it though. 

Chapter 10, Reunions.

  Legolas waited patiently with Gimli, Aragorn, and the other Men for Frodo and Sam to awaken and come down to the ceremony. The Hobbits had been healed, and were now resting. They were all gathered in the fair land of Ithillien, and there were many celebrations to yet take place. They finally arrived, and everyone cheered them. They were blushing madly. Legolas couldn't help laughing. Gimli was next to him, and he had a great beam on his face. The two Hobbits were seated on a throne each, one of each side of Aragorn. Then Aragorn sang to them, in the Elven tongue, then the Westron Tongue of Frodo of the Nine Fingers, and the Ring of Doom. Sam found himself weeping with joy, and wonder filled both their eyes. Everyone's hearts were wounded with sweet words and they overflowed, and their joy was like swords, and they passed in thought out to regions where pain and delight flow together and tears are the very wine of blessedness. 

  At last, when the Sun fell from her noon position, and the shadows of the trees lengthened, Aragorn ended. "Praise them with great praise!" he cried aloud. Then they passed to pavilions where they would eat and drink. Frodo and Sam sat at the Kings table, along with Gandalf, King Eomer of Rohan, Prince Imrahil, all the chief captains, and of course, Legolas and Gimli. They saw Pippin and Merry and Pippin dressed in their clothes of their Orders, and at first, Sam and Frodo did not recognise them. They would talk after the feast.  

  The glad day at last ended, and when the Sun had set, and the Moon rose slowly above the mists of the Anduin and flickered through the fluttering leaves, Frodo and Sam sat under the whispering trees amid the fragrance of fair Ithillien. They talked deep into the night with Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf, and after a while, Legolas and Gimli joined them. They talked long, and at length, Gandalf rose. "The hands of the King are hands of healing, dear friends," he said. "But you went to the very brink of death ere he recalled you, putting forth all his power, and sent you into the sweet forgetfulness of sleep. And though you have indeed slept long and blessedly, still it is now time to sleep again."

"And not only Sam and Frodo here," said Gimli," but you too Pippin. I love you, if only because of the pains you have cost me, which I shall never forget. Nor shall I forget finding you on the hill of that last battle. But for Gimli the Dwarf you would have been lost then. But at least I know now the look of a hobbit's foot, though it be all that can be seen under a heap of bodies. And when I heaved that great carcass off you, I was sure you were dead. I could have torn out my beard. And it is only a day yet since you were first up and abroad again. To bed now you go. And so shall I."

"And I," said Legolas, "shall walk in the woods of this fair land, which is rest enough. In days to come, if my Elven-lord allows, some of our folk shall remove hither; and when we come it shall be blessed, for a while. For a while: a month, a life, a hundred years of Men. But Anduin is near, and Anduin leads down to the Sea. To the Sea!

_To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,_

_The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying._

_West, west way, the round sun is falling._

_Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,_

_The voices of my people that have gone before me?___

_I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;_

_For our days are ending and our years failing._

_I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing._

_Long are the waves on the __Last__Shore__ falling,_

_Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,_

_In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,_

_Where the leaves fall not: land of my people forever!"___

And so singing, Legolas went away down the hill. He walked under the boughs of the trees in that fair place, and sang softly to himself. He took out the heart, and held it in his hand. He wondered when he would see her again, and when he would see his father again. His home, his friends. How long would it be? He knew no answers, but it did not sadden him. He knew he would see them again, some day. 

Hope that was ok. Now please review! I would really appreciate it. Thankies!! ^_^


	11. More Reunions

I had time! So I updated! Hope the last one was ok, and please enjoy this one. ^_^

_Gilraen3._

Chapter 11, More Reunions.

  Very soon, they rode back to Minas Tirith, and Aragorn was crowned King on May 1st. On the same day, Elrond and his daughters left Rivendell. Legolas and Gimli would wait for them in Minas Tirith. So would the Hobbits. Finally, on the day of Midsummer, messengers arrived, announcing that there was a riding of fair folk out of the North, and they were nearing the walls of the Pelennor. And the King said: "At last they have come. Let all the City be made ready."

  Upon the very Eve of Midsummer, the riders came down the North-way to the gates of Minas Tirith. At the head, rode Elrohir and Elladan with a banner of silver, and then came Glorfindel and Erestor and all the household of Rivendell, and after them came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien, riding upon white steeds and with them many fair folk of their land, grey-cloaked with white gems in their hair; and last came Master Elrond, mighty among Elves and Men, bearing the sceptre of Annúminas, and beside him, one on each side, rode his daughters, Arwen, Evenstar of her people, and Rinamarth, in a beautiful white dress that seemed to shine silver in the sunlight. They were upon grey palfreys. They had stars upon their brows and seemed to glimmer in the sun. Then Elrond alighted, surrendered the sceptre, and placed the hand of his daughter Arwen into that of Aragorn, the King Elessar, and together, they went up into the High City.

  As they entered the City, Legolas gazed with wonder at Rinamarth. She seemed more beautiful than ever before to him, and it was only when Gimli nudged him that he came back to reality. "What you staring at lad?"

"Nothing Gimli, do not worry." He and Gimli walked ahead with Aragorn and Arwen into the City, Rinamarth just behind. Legolas turned his head once, and caught her looking at him. He smiled, and she smiled back. That smile warmed his heart. He turned back, and walked with more of a spring. He vaguely remembered things, times of old, times with her. A few had come back to him as they had ventured further on their quest. He had obviously remembered Lothlórien, he had remembered the dance…wait, the dance. That dress! He turned back round. Her dress had been like that one! He was walking almost completely backwards now. "Legolas lad, what are you doing?" Gimli asked gruffly. 

"Nothing Gimli."

"You're walking backwards!"

"So?"

"So! You look pretty stupid! Turn back round." Legolas faced forward again, but kept looking back at her. Every time, she would be watching him, a smile upon her lips. They finally entered the palace, and they saw preparations being done for the Wedding tomorrow, and so people were running around, trying to get everything ready. Flower displays were being made and set out, the tables were being laid, banners hung up, everything. Rinamarth was busy with Arwen, helping her sort out her dress. No one else was allowed to enter the room. So Legolas still couldn't talk to her. She did desperately want to talk to him, but her sisters' dress was more important.

  Arwen was standing in the middle of the room, admiring her dress in the mirror. It was completely white, a sheath design, straight all the way down, except the part at the bottom. It fanned out slightly so it covered her feet. It had beads embroidered on it, and lace to match. It had straps over the shoulders with small flowers embroidered on. It was made of a soft silky material, and made a gentle rustle as she walked in it. There was a veil, made of a netted lacy material. A crystal tiara held it in place. It was silver, adorned with tiny crystals. Her hair was to be in long waves down over her shoulders. Diamonds would be wove into it. She would carry a bunch of white roses. Rinamarth stepped back and admired her work. "Beautiful," she whispered. "Aragorn won't know what hit him!" Arwen laughed. "Nor will Legolas when he sees you in your dress!" Rinamarths' dress was also sheath, all the way down. It was white and embroidered with beads and lace, like Arwens, but not quite as glamorous. She was to be the bridesmaid, the only one. She would have white, silk elbow-length gloves, and wear an identical tiara in her equally waved hair. It would have no veil though. She too, would carry a bunch of white roses, tied together with a white silk ribbon. They would both look so beautiful. "You excited?" Rinamarth asked.

"Very. And nervous at the same time!" 

"I'm excited for you."

"Thanks Rinamarth. If it wasn't for the help you've given me tonight, I would be so panicky about tomorrow! I wouldn't have known where to start."

"What are sister's for eh?" They laughed and hugged each other. "Come on, there's a feast to attend!" They got changed into normal dresses, and made their way down to the feasting hall. 

  There were many tables laid out, but there was one big table at the head of the hall, Here sat Aragorn, Arwen, Rinamarth, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrohir, Elladan, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. As the girls entered, everyone was just taking their seats. They hurried to the Kings Table, and sat down. Arwen was next to Aragorn and her father, and Rinamarth was sat next to her brother Elladan, and Legolas. Perfect! In fact, the order went, from left to right, (if you were facing them): Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Celeborn, Galadriel, Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Rinamarth, Legolas, and then Gimli at the end. They settled down to eat, and Rinamarth turned straight round to talk to Legolas. "I missed you," she said quietly, so that no one else could hear it. He smiled. "I missed you too." He held her hand under the table. No one could see because the cloth that covered the table went down over the front. Elladan was too busy talking to his brother, and Gimli was absorbed in eating his food. No one took any notice. "I could feel when you were sad or hurt," she told him. 

"How?"

"The necklace. Like when you hit your head, and lost your memory, I could feel the sadness you must have felt when you realised you couldn't remember anything. I felt it when Gandalf fell into shadow. I felt your grief. It was horrible, because I didn't know if it was you who was hurt, or one of the others. I was extremely worried. You just ask Arwen. She felt it too, from Aragorn, because she gave him the Evenstar."

"I get it. Well, what do you feel now?"

"I myself, feel happy, excited, nervous, and worried all at the same time."

"Why?"

"I'm happy because the war's over and I'm back with you and all my friends. I'm excited about the wedding tomorrow, but also nervous, like you do get, but I'm worried about losing you again."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere. Yet."

"Exactly, yet! I know all about you seeing the gulls, and your longing for the Sea. Galadriel warned you."

"But it wasn't my doing. That was the path I had to take, and if it meant seeing the gulls, than there was nothing I could do. I didn't know they were going to be there did I?"

"No, but you can't go to Valinor yet you know that don't you."

"Yes, I do. I'm not going till Aragorn passes away, which will not be for many more years yet, I hope."

"Good. I don't know when I'm going, or even if I want to go."

"You will do one day. Everyone will."

"I know, but I love it here, now that there is peace. No more war, grief, sadness…" her voice faded away, and a smile played upon her lips. She held his hand tighter. "I've finally got you with me now, and I don't want to let you go, not yet."

"And I don't want to let you go either. During this quest, many more memories returned. I remembered our time in Lothlórien, and the dance. You're wearing an identical dress aren't you?"

She grinned. "Yes. I thought you might see the similarity."

"But it still looks beautiful on you. A dress like that will never lose its beauty or splendour. It will forever shine. Like the star." And he held up the necklace. "You've still got it!"

"Of course. I looked at it every night, and it filled me with new hope, which I definitely needed during our search for Merry and Pippin. Elen síla lumenn omentielvo, (A star shines upon the hour of our meeting)."

"And it will always shine, it will never fade," Rinamarth said. He smiled, and laid the heart back against his chest. 

"What is that necklace you always wear laddie?" asked Gimli. Legolas had nearly forgotten he was next to him. "Oh, er, just…" he looked at Rinamarth. She smiled. "I gave it to him Gimli," she said, leaning across to talk to him. "Many, many, years ago, when we first met. It connects our friendship. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes. That is a beautiful crystal," he said, examining it. "Where is it from?"

"Rivendell."

"Ah yes, there is wonderful crystal in Rivendell." He placed it back against Legolas chest, and went back to his meal. "So how long have you two known each other?" he asked. 

"Too long."

"Legolas!" 

"Sorry. No, it has been an exceedingly long time. I'm not going to tell you, because you might work out how old I am!"

"So?" asked Gimli. 

"So! I don't want you to know how old I am! It's personal."

Rinamarth laughed. "That's the trouble with making friends with an Elf Gimli. They'll never say how old they are!"

"Are you sure that's not just Legolas being Legolas?"

"No."

"Ok then." She looked at Legolas. He had a friendly frown on his forehead. She laughed. They carried on talking, then there was a dance. Rinamarth loved being able to dance with him once again. They twirled, spun, and  swayed on the spot. Legolas would let go of one of her hands, and she would spin back into his arms in time with the music. He would hold her close to him, and she would hold his arms against her, then suddenly, they would spring apart, as the beat of the music changed. They were so graceful together, even more so than ever before. The Hobbits watched with interest at their friend. "I never knew Legolas was that sort of person," said Frodo quietly. 

"No, me neither," agreed Sam. 

"What about him and Rinamarth then?" asked Pippin. 

"What about them?" asked Merry. 

"They're obviously close, look at the way they're dancing together. And, they won't dance with anybody else unless they have to, haven't you noticed?" They watched in silence for a few more dances. True enough, Legolas only danced with Rinamarth, and she only danced with him, apart from the one time she had to dance with Aragorn, as was normal. "You're right Pip," said Frodo. "But Legolas doesn't seem the lovey-dovey type does he?" 

"Perhaps this is a side we have yet to see," said Sam. "He has kept himself to himself. Whereas the rest of us talked quite openly about home, and our friends, he never really mentioned Mirkwood, his father, or any of his friends. Or girlfriends," he added as an afterthought. "What do you reckon? Is he 'with' Rinamarth?"

"We'll just have to watch and wait," said Merry. They did watch, for the rest of the entire evening. "It would be good if they were together. Its about time Legolas settled down. He must be quite…old," said Pippin. 

"Yes but remember, Elves are immortal," answered Merry. "They're always young really. They don't age."

"True, true. I still think he should settle down though. There must be hundreds of Elf-maidens wanting him back at his home." 

"Pippin!"

"There must be though. I mean, look at him. He's tall, he's got long golden hair, he's a fantastic archer, a superb rider, brilliant fighter, slender, plus he's a Prince! He must be one of the most popular Elves in Mirkwood. Probably the most popular!"

"Actually you're probably right Pip," agreed Frodo. "If there aren't hundreds of Elf-maidens swarming over him in Mirkwood, then my name's Sackville-Baggins!" They all laughed. "Come on, it's rude to stare," said Sam. They left Legolas to his dancing, not that he had noticed them watching anyway, he was having far too much fun.

  The Hobbits were not the only ones watching the two dance. Aragorn was watching his friend with a huge smile on his face. He leant over to Arwen. "Have you seen those two?" He pointed at Legolas and Rinamarth, who were at that moment swaying gently on the spot. A slow dance had come on. "They can't stop dancing!"

"I know. Don't forget, they're very close. You should have seen them when they first met. Rinamarth couldn't speak at the time, and Legolas really felt for her. He asked her to dance, and you would have loved the look on her face. She was so happy. She had been feeling really separated from the rest of the world because she couldn't speak, and this boosted her confidence. Then of course, he got her voice back."

"How?" 

"He kissed her. The cure, was that she had to receive a kiss from her one true love. He gave her a kiss, and it worked. They are meant for each other."

"Legolas told me some of this in Lothlórien. About being her one true love, but he couldn't remember it."

"No, but he obviously can now. Some of his memory has returned during this quest."

"I worked that out for myself! Want to dance?"

"Ok." Aragorn took Arwens' hand, and they stepped out onto the floor. They swayed their way over to Legolas and Rinamarth. "Hello you two, having fun?" Aragorn asked. 

"Yes thanks, you?" replied Legolas.

"Brilliant. Good music isn't it?"

"Er, yes, lovely." What was Aragorn trying to get to? Legolas gave his friend a puzzled look. As he faced him, he mouthed, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing," Aragorn mouthed back. Legolas frowned at him. Aragorn just grinned. They had to turn away then, but when they were facing again, Legolas asked:

"What are you trying to get to?" Aragorn just mouthed:

"Nothing."

"Aragorn!"

 "What?" They turned away again, then faced each other again. The music ended, and they bowed to their partners. "I'm just going to get a drink," Rinamarth said. She walked off with Arwen. Legolas and Aragorn went back to the table. "Aragorn? What is it, come on!"

"You two are…close, tonight."

"Old friends meeting up for the first time in ages! Hello, of course we're close!"

"No, I mean, 'close'."

"Aragorn!"

"What? You told me yourself that you two are each other's one true love. Just admit it, you're in love."

Legolas sat silent for a while. He could feel Aragorn watching him. "I don't know."

"Oh of course you know! Legolas, I can see it. There is such a bond between you that cannot be broken. You are very, very close. You can see the little cupids and hearts flying above your heads, arrows of love shooting everywhere! You are meant to be."

Legolas couldn't help laughing. "You're right Aragorn. I do love her, but does she love me?"

"Legolas!"

"What?"

"Don't be so stupid, of course she does! She adores you, and would do anything for you, as you well know. Now, go and take her for a walk, and TELL HER!"

"Alright, alright. Where can we go?"

"Go to the fountain."

"Ok, cover for us."

"Yes, now go on." Legolas got to his feet, and walked over to Rinamarth. She was talking to Arwen, and they were laughing about the next day's events. "Hello Legolas."

"Hello, do you want to go for a walk?" 

"Yes ok. You'll have to lead, I haven't got a clue where I'm going!"

"Right, come with me. See you later Arwen."

"Bye you two." Arwen looked up at Aragorn. He winked. She smiled, and went back to him. Legolas took Rinamarths' hand, and led her outside. He took her to the fountain, and they sat on the side, little droplets of water occasionally splashing them. He held her hand, and marvelled at the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He swallowed, and took a deep breath. 

"Rinamarth, you know I lost my memory, and forgot I loved you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't need those memories to understand how much I love you. This journey has made me realise a lot of things, and one thing, was that I love you more than anything else in this whole world. I need you in my life, and will do anything I can to have you. I don't care if you don't love me, but I just want you to know, that I love you, and I always will."

"Oh Legolas of course I love you! I always have, and always will!" She put her arms round his neck, and there, under the silver moon reflected in the water, they kissed, once again, in each other's arms. They parted, and Rinamarth stroked Legolas cheek. "I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too. Here, I want you to wear this tomorrow." He undid the clasp of the necklace, and slipped it round her neck. "But its yours," she argued.

"Yes, and I want you to wear it." She smiled, and nodded. "Very well then." They sat in silence for a little while longer, then headed back to the hall. The evening carried on as normal with more dancing and celebrating. 

How was that then? Please review and tell me. I love reading them. Chapter 12 will be up some time over the week-end hopefully. ^_^


	12. Royal Wedding

I think after this chapter there are only two left! I hope everyone out there ahs enjoyed reading this. I have certainly enjoyed writing it. I am now working on a new story, but I'm not sure how it is going. If it's good enough, I might put it up. 

Some of you might think that this chapter is taking it a bit too far, but please review with what you think. Thanks. ^_^ 

_Gilraen3._

muykiay- Was it? *looks at chapter again* S'pose it was. Soz if it offended you. Please keep reading though! ^_^

Radiion- I think I understood what you were saying! I see what you mean. Thanks for reviewing. Pleas keep going! I updated soon as you asked. 

Elerrina- Wow, thank you! ^_^ How would I get the pictures to you though? I know someone who could draw them, so tell me how to get them on, and I'll try and send them to you. Glad you liked them! ^_^

Chapter 12, Royal Wedding. 

  The next day, Rinamarth, and Arwen were up extra early to prepare their dresses. The wedding ceremony was to take place at noon, and they did not have much time to get themselves perfect. Rinamarth demanded that Arwen should be done first. "But what about you?" Arwen asked as Rinamarth pushed her down into a chair to wave her hair. 

"Don't worry, I'm a fast dresser!" They laughed. "I'll manage, don't worry."

She did Arwens' hair, and then it was time for the dress. Arwen had only worn it the previous day, but as Rinamarth did up the clasp at the back for her, it had a whole new meaning. Rinamarth gently placed the tiara on her head, and laid the veil against her hair. She was to wear a single diamond round her neck on a sliver chain. "Beautiful," Rinamarth whispered. 

"Right come on, your turn," said Arwen. 

They got out Rinamarths' dress, and she quickly got into it. Arwen did her hair, and placed the tiara on. The crystals sparkled in the sunlight. "They'll see us coming a mile off," joked Rinamarth. Arwen laughed. "We'll be sparklingly noticeable." Soon they were ready, and Arwen started to get butterflies. "Oh Rinamarth!" she whispered. 

"You'll be fine." 

"Hey, you're wearing your heart!"

Rinamarth looked down. "Er, yes, Legolas gave it back to me…last night."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Rinamarth?"

"Look, why are you so interested anyway? He thought it would go with my dress."

"Oh, ok." She left it at that. 

 "Right, it's time," said Rinamarth. She picked up her bunch of roses, and they left the room to head down to the garden where the ceremony was to take place. Arwen was shaking a little. Rinamarth held her hand. "Don't worry, its going to be great," she assured her. Just as they were about to step outside, they stopped, and Arwen took some deep breaths. "Ok, I'm ready." They left the palace. 

From their seats in the garden, some people did notice the sparkle given off by their tiaras. 

"Here they come," Gimli whispered to Legolas. Legolas looked back up towards the palace. He could see them clearly. "They both look…beautiful," he whispered. 

As they drew nearer, everyone turned back round the correct way, and music started playing to lead them down the aisle. Everyone started to get to his or her feet. Elrond was waiting to lead Arwen up the aisle. He took her arm. "Ready?" he asked in a whisper. She just nodded, held her head high, and they started walking. Rinamarth followed, filled with pride and excitement. They got nearer the end, and Aragorn was waiting. Gandalf was conducting the ceremony. Rinamarth went, and stood next to Legolas. He was gazing at her. She glanced at him, and had to stifle her laugh. His face was a picture. "You look absolutely amazing," he whispered. 

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a dark blue tunic with silver hems. His hair had been re-braided so it was perfect, and he stood tall and proud, a real Prince of Elves. She turned back to face the ceremony. 

They said their vows, and then kissed under the noon sun. Everyone cheered. The whole thing seemed to pass in a bit of a blur for Rinamarth; it was so fantastic. Arwen and Aragorn walked back down the aisle as man and wife, and then Arwen stopped. She turned away from the congregation, and tossed the bunch of roses over her head. The girls all started running to catch it. Rinamarth stayed where she was, and the roses fell straight into her hands. All the girls scowled, then laughed. Arwen turned round to see who had caught it. She smiled at her sister. Rinamarth was just standing there laughing. She turned to look at Legolas. He was clapping, and as she looked at him, he winked. She frowned, confused at his expression. He had a small grin on his face. From there, everyone was to go up to the feasting hall, and a feast was to take place. That would be followed by a dance, as was traditional. Everyone made his or her way slowly back to the palace. 

Everyone sat in the same places as last night. So Rinamarth was once again next to Legolas and her brother Elladan. Arwen now wore a crown of silver upon her head, and Aragorn wore his crown of gold. They look superb together, a real King and Queen. They talked whilst they ate, and Rinamarth turned to face Legolas. "Why did you wink when I caught the flowers?" she asked. He grinned over the top of his glass of wine. "Legolas!"

"What?"

"Come on, I want to know!" She punched him playfully on the arm. "Leggy…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Well tell me then."

"Later, I promise."

"Fine." She left it at that. The music suddenly started up, and it was traditional that the bride and groom should dance the first dance alone together. Aragorn took Arwens' hand, and they walked out onto the floor. Everyone's eyes turned to them. 

The music was slow, and so they just gently swayed together on the spot. No one else could hear the sweet things they were whispering in each other's ear, but they were obviously nice, because they were both smiling ridiculously. As the music ended, they bowed to each other, and Aragorn kissed Arwens' hand. She smiled, and Rinamarth was sure she could see a faint blush rising to Arwens' cheeks. She smiled. The next music started playing. "Come on," said Legolas, and took her hand. Rinamarth got to her feet, and walked onto the floor with him. The four Hobbits noticed this straight away. "They're in love, for definite," said Frodo, holding back a laugh. 

"I think it's really sweet," said Pippin.

"Why?" asked Merry.

"Well, love is sweet isn't it? I mean, take a look at Aragorn and Arwen. They're obviously meant for each other. Legolas and Rinamarth obviously are too. Its great seeing people get together, it always brings happiness to my heart."

"Pip, is it me, or are you turning soppy?" asked Sam grinning.

"No, its just sort of…magical isn't it."

"S'pose so. I understand what you mean, and Legolas definitely deserves someone after all he's been through," agreed Frodo.

"What do you mean, 'after all he's been through'? We've been through the same, maybe worse!" said Sam.

"No, before the Fellowship, before we were even born. Gandalf told me in secret. I'm not meant to tell you, but can you keep it secret?"

"Of course we can, what is it?"

"Well, he and Rinamarth met hundreds of years ago for the first time in Rivendell. Rinamarth couldn't speak at the time; you know all about that don't you?"

"Yes, yes, carry on."

"Well, Legolas felt sorry for her, you know what his hearts like. They became great friends, and then, years later, Elrond found a cure for his daughter, to recover her lost voice. It was that she had to receive a kiss from her one true love after drinking a special potion or something like that. One problem. No one had any idea who her one true love was. They visited Mirkwood; just a couple of years after Elrond had found it. They still hadn't found her one true love. Somehow, I don't know all the details, but Legolas _kissed _Rinamarth! And then her voice came back! She hadn't kissed anyone else since, so it was plain that Legolas was her one true love! But nothing else ever happened. Rinamarth gave him her heart necklace, that for some reason, she is wearing tonight. Strange, I've only just noticed that. Anyway, then Legolas lost his memory…"

"How?" all the three Hobbits cried at once.

"Give me a chance!" cried Frodo. "He was hit on the head at the Battle of Five Armies. Bilbo met him and his father, Thranduil. Said they were very nice, but the Prince had unfortunately been injured. He lost loads of memories, including the ones about Rinamarth." Everyone gasped at this point. "He recovered, but couldn't remember hardly anything. He was apparently really disappointed. He went to Rivendell for the Council, and they met again. He vaguely remembered, and he's fallen back in love with her. She always loved him obviously. And along the way, he remembered things, like in Lothlórien; he remembered his time with her there. Ages ago, he rescued her from a witch or something…Gandalf didn't tell me everything about that. So, they're very close, best friends, and in love."

"Wow. That's a lovely story," said Merry, looking towards Legolas. He and Rinamarth were laughing as they spun round together quite fast. The music ended, and they bowed to each other, trying desperately not to laugh out too loud. The Hobbits stayed quiet as they came back to the table. "Hello," said Legolas as they passed. 

"Hi Leggy."

"Don't call me that!" They all laughed. "Sorry!" He scowled at them, then laughed. He sat back down next to Rinamarth. 

The evening passed with more dancing, more laughing, and overall, more celebrating. Legolas and Rinamarth went for a walk about halfway through, as it was getting too hot in the hall. They went back to the fountain. "It's been a great night hasn't it?" said Legolas as they sat on the side.

"Perfect," Rinamarth replied. 

They sat silently for a short while, but Rinamarth noticed Legolas kept looking at something in his hands. "What are you looking at?" she finally asked. He looked up at her. Then, to her total astonishment, he slid off the small wall around the fountain, and went down on one knee. In his open hands, lay a tiny wooden box. Inside, lay a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond on top. He looked up at her. She was staring at it, her mouth wide open with shock. 

"Rinamarth, will you marry me?" 

She gazed at him. His eyes were sparkling like the diamond on the ring as he looked hopefully up at her. She smiled. 

"Of course I will!" 

He smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger. He got back up, and they kissed under the moon again. They held each other closer, and slightly tighter. They eventually parted, and Legolas gazed into her eyes. The stars reflected in them, and they sparkled beautifully. She gazed back, and saw the stars also reflected in his. She smiled, and gently stroked his right cheek. Faintly, ever so faintly, she could see his scar. Only Elvish eyes could see it. She ran her finger down it. "Your scar…"

"What about it?"

"Remember?"

"Vaguely. An Orc gave to me in a battle, right?"

"Yes. When you were fighting to save my life. I had to watch it all from your horse. I was extremely weak because of the witch's power over me. There was nothing I could do. I had to watch you get hurt." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I would die for you, you know that don't you."

"And I would for you. If any harm ever came to you…again, I wouldn't know what to do. Especially if it was worse than last time."

"If you ever got hurt, I wouldn't be able to live. I need you in my life; I can't live without you. That's why I want to marry you."

"And that's exactly why I am marrying you!" They kissed again, and sat there a while, Rinamarth in Legolas' arms. Then, they headed back to the hall to tell Aragorn and Arwen the good news.    

 "Fantastic!" cried Arwen when they told her.

"Ssh, keep it down!" hissed Rinamarth. 

"When are you telling everyone?" asked Aragorn.

"Tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"It's your night tonight."

"Yes, and I want to announce it! Can I?" Aragorn was literally pleading. 

"Why are you so desperate?" asked Legolas.

"Because it's good news, and this is the perfect time to tell it because we are at a wedding."

"Ok, if you want." Legolas looked at Rinamarth. She was biting her lip. "The Hobbits will never let me live this down," said Legolas. She giggled nervously. "Wait, Aragorn!" she suddenly said. He turned to her. "What?"

"We haven't told father yet!"

"Well, you'd better tell him first."

"Ok, won't be long." She and Legolas walked over to Elrond who was talking with Gandalf. "Father, we've got some news." Elrond guessed what was coming; he could see their hands clasped extremely tightly. "Really? What news is this then?"

Rinamarth looked at Legolas. She took a deep breath. 

"We would like your blessings for us to get married." 

A huge grin immediately crossed Elronds' face. He stood up, and held his daughters' hand. "This is wonderful, congratulations. Of course I give you my blessings. Have you told your sister?"

"Yes, she and Aragorn want to announce it." He laughed again. "If it is what you want, then let them."

"Ok." She looked over to her sister, and nodded. Arwen nodded back, and nudged Aragorn. "Go on then," she whispered. 

Aragorn stood up, and clapped his hands for silence. Legolas and Rinamarth joined him at the table as the noise died away. "Here we go," whispered Pippin to Merry. Everyone turned to look at Aragorn. 

"Ok, I won't talk for long, I expect you all want to carry on with your dancing and drinking!" Everyone laughed. He smiled, and carried on. "I would just like to thank you for all coming, and it has been a wonderful day, the best day of my life!" Everyone cheered and clapped. He signalled for silence again. 

"Now, obviously, our wedding is fabulous news, but I have another announcement to make." Everyone went silent, wondering what on earth it could be. "Do not worry, it is good news." A huge sigh of relief went through the audience. "I am very pleased, and honoured, to announce the wedding of my great friend Legolas, to Arwens' beautiful sister Rinamarth." 

Everyone started cheering and clapping again. People were on their feet, cheering, whistling, all the usual. Rinamarth could feel her cheeks going bright scarlet. She smiled, and laughed. Legolas could also feel his cheeks burning, but he tried not to let them go too red. The Hobbits sat there, quite stunned. "I wasn't expecting that!" gasped Frodo.

"Neither was I." agreed Sam. 

I certainly wasn't," added Merry.

"I was."

"Pippin!"

"What? It was so obvious! They haven't been able to stay away from each other all night. It was obvious something was going on. And you clearly didn't see Rinamarths' engagement ring! Left hand, see." They all looked at her hand. Sure enough, there was a silver ring twinkling round her finger. "Oh yeah," said Sam slowly. They carried on clapping and cheering with everyone else. 

Aragorn looked at his friend. "Congratulations" he said. 

"Thank you Aragorn," Legolas replied. Aragorn smiled. "It's really good that you've finally found someone to settle down with. I'm really happy for you."

"Don't make me go any redder!"

Aragorn laughed. "You're not that red, just a little bit."

"Can you blame me?"

"No!" They both laughed.

"Right, we're going to have to sort out your wedding dress now!" said Arwen excitedly. 

"And your bridesmaids' dress. What sort do you reckon would suit me?"

"Anything white suits you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Remember your white dress, the 'dancing dress'?"

"Why do you call it that?"

"Because it is your 'dancing dress'! It's the dress you danced your first dance with Legolas in, isn't it?"

"Yes. I want tiaras like these, I love them."

"Copy cat!"

"Hey, I'm paying you a compliment!"

Arwen laughed. "Ok, ok. We'll get it sorted as soon as possible." 

They carried on discussing outfits and dresses for almost the remainder of the evening. Legolas and Rinamarth danced more as well. Every time he held her, she felt like she was in heaven. She loved the feeling of his strong arms wrapped round her, holding her close. He loved the feeling of her hands on his back or waist, softly caressing him. Her head leant gently against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head, and she would always smile, sometimes giggle. She would stroke his back in return. It was a magical night for the both of them.

So how was that? Ok? Too over the top? Please review and tell me. All reviews are welcome, but please no flames. Thank you! ^_^


	13. Royal Wedding No2!

Thanks for all my reviews. This chapter might be pretty obvious to some of you out there, so don't be annoyed! Please? ^_^ Thanks. _Gilraen3._

muykiay- I wasn't sure either, but I tried it, to see what you all thought. Most seemed to think it was ok. Glad you think this is one of your favourites. *beams proudly* I wanted to make Pip funny. Hope it worked for you. 

Radiion- Wow, thanks for that brill review! You guessed right! And I'm afraid this will end soon, only ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!! Soz! ^_^ But as you said, all things must end sooner or later. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Your dedication has made it worth while writing. 

ElvenStar5- New reviewer? Cool. Glad you like it. Only this chapter, then one more, then the end. 

elenlingwe- Thank you for your…thoughts, I think I'll put. For your information, I have read every single book twice, and am now reading them a third time. I am not slaughtering Tolkien, and I am not a "copy cat" as you so delicately put it. Once the Fan Fiction area on Barrowdowns is ready, I am sending in a better version of Silent Elf, and the sequel. If you didn't like it on there, then why did you bother reading this? I am not prepared to put up with worthless readers such as yourselves who have nothing better to say. However, I am prepared to accept critical, but positive reviews. If you don't have anything nice or useful to say, then please don't say it. 

Elerrina- No, I don't. I'll see if I can e-mail it to you. I'll try and scan it. Of course they're getting married!

Chapter 13, Royal Wedding No.2!

  The day of the wedding soon came around. The day and night before, Rinamarth, and Legolas were kept totally separate, otherwise it was bad luck. Rinamarth stayed with her sister, and Legolas was imprisoned with Aragorn, a thing he didn't enjoy! He liked the King, but he could be annoying sometimes. Aragorn on the other hand, enjoyed himself thoroughly, teasing Legolas about the next day. Eventually, Legolas had had enough. "Aragorn, just quit it!" he begged as he collapsed into his chair. Aragorn grinned and went and knelt next to his friend. "Sorry, I'll stop now."

"………….."

"But what if she trips over her dress?"

"ARAGORN!"

"Alright, alright! Everything is going to be fine."

"I know it is, just shut up. It would be better if you just kept your mouth completely shut!"

Aragorn was just about to protest when there was a small knock at the door. He went to see whom it was. The four Hobbits walked in. "Oh no not you lot" groaned Legolas. 

"Hey, we just popped up to say 'Good Luck' thank you very much!" protested Pippin. Legolas laughed. "I was joking. Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Are you all ready then?" asked Frodo.

"Just about," Legolas replied.

"Do you realise that this quest has caused at least 3 people to get married, and that's just out of the Fellowship," said Frodo.

"Really? Who?" asked Merry.

"Well, obviously Aragorn and Arwen, Legolas and Rinamarth. But there is also someone else."

"Who?" Pippin asked. 

"Sam, duh!" They all looked at Sam. "Sam?" asked Aragorn. "We didn't know anything about it, did we Legolas?"

"I certainly didn't," he replied. Sam blushed. "I'm getting married when I get home, to Rosie Cotton. We organised it, for when I returned, if I returned, which obviously I am going to now, so when I get back, we'll be getting married." Everyone cheered. They all sat and talked until the Sun went down, then the Hobbits went to their own rooms. 

"Well, I'm getting an early night, see you tomorrow," said Aragorn, getting to his feet and stretching. 

"9am sharp?"

"Yes, in here."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Aragorn got up, and left. Legolas went and lay on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling. He placed his hands behind his head, and sighed. This time tomorrow, he would be married! Out of his window, he could see shooting stars streaming across the sky. The moon was just past being a full moon, and he could see it reflected in the fountain just below. He listened to the fountain, bubbling away merrily, the cool, calm water flowing gently over the sides. He could see all this from his bed, and he smiled to himself. He drifted into sleep, if you could call it sleep. Elves don't shut their eyes when they sleep; they rested their minds in the strange paths of Elvish dreams, and can do it as they walk open eyed in the world. 

  Rinamarth too, was sleeping earlier than usual. She had been her room all day with just Arwen for company. Now at first, it had been good fun, they messed around a bit, not at all like Elf Princesses should, trying on all of Rinamarths' dresses, and admiring their reflections. Arwen had brought hers, and they just mucked about like this for ages. When they had grown tired of it, they sat and talked, about the past, present, and future. They tried to guess who would get the most drunk at the up-coming wedding. They eventually decided it would probably be the male Elves. Now, Elves are normally quiet, peaceful creatures, but when they're celebrating, they seem to 'let their hair down', if you get the meaning. Then that had grown boring, and they had nothing left to do. They had watched the outside world from Rinamarths' balcony, but if Legolas was on his balcony, Arwen would have to drag her sister back into her room, or Aragorn would grab Legolas and pull him back. Despite these little things, the day passed quite swiftly for Rinamarth. The Sun had soon set, and she lay on her bed, just as Legolas did. She too, could see the stars, the moon, and the fountain. She could hear birds still quietly singing to themselves, and she smiled at the sound. Her mind drifted back to many hundreds of years before, when she couldn't speak. How she would listen to the birds then, and dream of when she could sing. Then she met Legolas, and her whole life changed for the better. Except the bit where the witch had got to her through her dreams, and cast a spell on her, but even that had ended happily. Legolas had found and rescued her, even if he could hardly remember it! Then the memories of when Legolas had forgotten everything came, and that saddened her. But she was soon cheered again, for the time came when she and Legolas finally met again, and he was still in love with her. Now they were getting married! How it hadn't happened all those years ago, Rinamarth didn't know, but it was happening now. And it was brilliant!

  The next day dawned bright and warm. The birds were singing, and the sun came streaming in through the windows. Arwen hurried along to Rinamarths' room, and Aragorn to Legolas'. He knocked, and walked straight in. Legolas was still asleep. "Legolas get up!" he called. Legolas stirred. "Uh...what?" he asked sleepily.

"It's 9am, come on!" At the sound of 9am, Legolas jumped to his feet. He was still in the clothes from yesterday. "Legolas, those were the clothes you wore yesterday," said Aragorn. Legolas looked down at himself. "I must have fallen straight to sleep. I just lay on my bed, and before I know what's happening, you're bursting in here telling me it's 9 o'clock!" Aragorn laughed. "Ok, now go and get washed." Legolas ran to get cleaned up, and Aragorn got the clothes sorted. 

  Rinamarth was up and ready when Arwen arrived. She was washed, and ready to get changed. "Well, I'm glad you're up," said Arwen. "We don't have much time to get you looking absolutely perfect. Let's do your dress first, then your hair. We don't want to mess it up by you putting your dress on over it." She got the dress out the wardrobe and Rinamarth put it carefully on. It was white, and a sheath design. It was made of satin, and had a low-cut v-neck. Lace was embroidered along the sleeves, tiny flowers with minuscule rose petals. They smoothed it down, and Arwen stepped back to have a good look. "Well?" asked Rinamarth, spinning slowly round so she could see it from every angle. "Perfect," Arwen replied. Rinamarth smiled. "Hair." said Arwen. Rinamarth sat gently down so as not to crease the dress and Arwen did her hair for her. It was to be wavy, as usual, but would have diamonds braided in. Arwen carefully placed the tiara on top, and looked over Rinamarths' shoulder into the mirror. "Ok?"

"Its beautiful, thank you!" cried Rinamarth, and turned and hugged her sister. "Careful," said Arwen. Rinamarth laughed. She stood up, and they straightened the dress again. "Necklace," said Arwen. She picked up Rinamarths' heart from the dressing table, and carefully placed it round her neck. Rinamarth fingered it. It sparkled in the sunlight, and she smiled as she remembered when she had given it to Legolas. It had been that night down by the river in Rivendell. She had had to write everything down, which wasn't nice, but he had understood. He had kissed her, for the first time ever, just on the cheek. Just before he left, she had given him the chain. He had worn it straight away. "Rinamarth, you're day-dreaming," she suddenly heard Arwen say. She jolted back to the present. "Sorry. Come on, let's get you ready." It took just as long to get her done. It was just the two of them, no maids. It was how they had both wanted it. Arwen put her dress on, and then Rinamarth did her hair. She placed the tiara on, and smiled at her. They stood up, and looked at each other in the full-length mirror. "We look ok don't we?" asked Rinamarth.

"Perfect."

"You like that word don't you?" They laughed. "Come on, its nearly time," said Arwen. They picked up their flowers, and waited for the single trumpet blast to signal for them to start making their way down. It soon came. Rinamarth took a deep breath. Arwen squeezed her hand. "Once you're out there, its fine. Just imagine it like a singing performance."

"Oh that really relaxes me!" They walked down, out of the palace, and to the garden.

  Legolas waited at the end of the aisle, not looking behind, as he didn't want to spoil the feeling he'd get when he first saw Rinamarth in her dress. Suddenly, he heard everyone behind him stand up. He shakily got to his feet, and looked sideways at Aragorn. "Wish me luck," he whispered. Aragorn smiled. "You'll be fine." Legolas looked across to Gimli. The Dwarf gave him a huge grin and stuck his thumbs up. Legolas grinned back, and faced the front again. 

  Rinamarth took her fathers arm, and he led her up the aisle, Arwen close behind. The walk seemed to take forever. She had her veil down, which was made of a lacy material, and the diamonds in her hair were glittering in the sun. She took more deep breaths, and finally, they reached the end. Elrond went to one side, and Arwen went next to Aragorn. Rinamarth looked at Legolas. He looked amazing. Tall, golden hair shining in the sunlight, his crystal clear blue eyes twinkling with admiration. He was in a silver tunic and wore a beautiful ringlet of silver upon his fair golden head. His hair was braided in the traditional Elvish fashion, but it looked even better at the wedding. 

  He looked at Rinamarth. She was so beautiful. Tall, fair-faced, her blue eyes shining in the sunshine. Tiny diamonds were braided in her hair, and they sparkled in the sun. Her dress was long, white, and totally straight. She held a lovely bunch of lilies in her hands, which were also white. The crystals in her tiara were also sparkling…she looked wonderful. As he looked at her, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and the ceremony began. Gandalf was once again, conducting it. He smiled and winked at them. He began talking. 

  It all seemed to fly by for the both of them. Before she knew where she was, Rinamarth was having a ring slipped onto her finger, and she was putting one on Legolas'. He lifted up her veil, and they kissed, finally, as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and clapped. The loudest claps were probably coming from Gimli, whose face was full of happiness for his friend. Legolas smiled at him. Everyone went back to the palace for the feast and the dance. Legolas and Rinamarth obviously sat next to each other, with Legolas in the centre of the table with Aragorn next to him. Rinamarth sat on Legolas' right. Next to her was Elrond. Arwen sat next to Aragorn. The order went, from left to right if you were facing them: Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond, Rinamarth, Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen, Veborion, (Legolas' best friend) Gandalf, Gimli, Elrohir, and finally, Elladan. The feast lasted ages, but the music finally started. Rinamarth and Legolas took to the dance floor, and everyone watched in awe. They hadn't really noticed how good they were before, but now they did. So graceful, so elegant. They were perfect partners. As the music came to an end, everyone was on their feet, cheering, clapping, whistling, and calling "Well Done!" as loud as they could over the noise of everybody else. Legolas and Rinamarth bowed, and everyone laughed. The next dance started, and everyone went out to the floor. Legolas and Rinamarth stayed where they were. 

  The dancing went on until the early hours of the morning; no one seemed to want to go to bed! During this time, Legolas and Rinamarth had to talk to literally every person in the hall. When they got to the Hobbits, they talked for ages. They talked about everything and anything, including the wedding, but Rinamarth wanted to know about Rosie Cotton, and if she was good enough for Sam. Everyone laughed at this, including Sam, but she just went: "What? Only the best for my four favourite Hobbits!"

  The night finally came to an end, and everyone retired to his or her bed. Legolas had said his speech, thanked everyone for coming, how happy he was, etc, etc. Everybody was of course, a bit drunk! They would all be suffering the next day. Soon, Legolas and Rinamarth were finally allowed to go to their room. They went, shut the door, and leant back against it. "Can we have some time to ourselves now?" she asked, looking sideways at him. He grinned. "If you really want." They locked the door, and collapsed on the bed. "I'm going to get changed. I love this dress, but being in it all day is not a good idea!" She went through to the other room. Legolas also got changed. She came back in with her dressing gown on. The diamonds were out of her hair, and she ruffled it. She went and lay next to her husband, who was already in bed. She snuggled up to him. He held her close. She kissed him. He kissed her back. They settled down to sleep on the first night of being husband and wife.


	14. Valinor

This is it, the LAST CHAPTER!!! I've had great fun writing this, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who have stuck with the whole story. You guys mean a lot to me, and with your help and ideas, this story has been better than I had anticipated. Thank you again! *blows air kisses to every reviewer*

_Gilraen3._

Elerrina- Here you go, the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story. You've been one of my most vigilant readers. ^_^ 

Radiion- Oh, you're funny! All your reviews make me laugh! It was sleep as in 'sleep', get it? Heehee! Not sure about the epilogue, but I think this will do. I agree, why can't C.T write more? I think they should do separate stories on each member of the Fellowship. (LEGOLAS!!!) That would be so cool. I know all things must end eventually, and I am afraid this is the end of this story. :'-( But I hope you like the end. You too have been a wonderful reviewer, and I thank you for all your marvellous messages. Thank you!!! ^_^ 

muykiay- You lot have such dirty minds! Just sleeping on their wedding night…………………OF COURSE THEY DIDN'T!!!! But I didn't put the details in, so as not to offend anyone! ;-) That is actually quite a cool idea for a sequel, but there is just one problem. Not gonna tell you now, its at the end! About the witch's sister capturing the kids. You'll see why I can't write it. But it was a good idea. Maybe I can work around it. But all things must end eventually, as this does. Thank you for reviewing literally every chapter, and I hope you will enjoy my new stories. (When I get round to getting them on here!) Thanks again. ^_^  

Chapter 14, Valinor.

  The sun streamed in through the window, and shone off of a white dress slung over the back of a chair. A few diamonds lay scattered over the top of a dressing table. Rainbows reflected on the walls from the light that shone on the tiny diamonds. Next to them, lay a tiara, with crystals adorning the front. A ringlet of silver, with a droplet of crystal lay next to that. The suns' rays next came across two sleeping figures, curled up together under the bedclothes. Long golden hair, mixed slightly with long, dark brown hair lay on the pillow, the golden hair in braids, the brown just wavy. The golden-haired figure stirred, and sat up slowly, so as not to wake the other. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He gingerly felt his poor thumping head. The other figure stirred quietly beside him. He looked down at her, and smiled as he remembered the day before. He leant on his elbow, and stroked the person's hair next to him. She giggled from beneath the sheets. "Leggy…"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" he whispered into her ear. 

She giggled, again, and sat up. He slipped his arm round her bare shoulders. She smiled, and kissed him. Then, she lifted her hand to her head. "My head is killing me," she groaned. 

"I told you to not have that other glass of wine last night, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after t…OW!" She slapped his bare shoulder. 

"S'cuse me, what was that for?"

"For being a cheeky git!" 

He laughed, but stopped because his head was also thumping. "Ok, ok, we'll have to take it extremely easy today, no hard work."

"I s'pose we'd better get up though. People will be wondering where we are."

"They know where we are."

"Legolas!"

He laughed. "Come on then, up you get."

"You get out first."

"I can't. You're trapping me!" 

She laughed, and slipped out. She pulled on her dressing gown, and ran through to the other room. He sighed, and spread himself out right across the bed. He would have drifted straight back to sleep, unless Rinamarth hadn't come back in when she was dressed, and bundled him. 

"Get up lazy." 

He groaned. "I can't be bothered. It's nice and comfy here."

"Tough, now come on before I pull the covers off!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Rinamarth jumped off, and took the sheets with her. He grabbed them, and they both ended up in a pile on the floor. They couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, Legolas got the sheets back, and he got dressed. Rinamarth tidied up the room a bit. Then they made their way down to the hall. As they reached the door, which was slightly ajar, Rinamarth stopped. "Does my hair look ok?"

"Rinamarth honey, you look perfect, you always do. Come on." They could hear laughter, followed by loud groans coming from within the hall. They pushed open the door, and walked in. A quiet cheer greeted them, but still, people held their heads in agony. They made their way over to sit next to Aragorn and Arwen, who also, looked as if they were suffering. 

"Hello," Arwen said quietly. 

Rinamarth smiled. "Headache?"

Arwen just looked at her as if to say, "Well what do you think?" People got talking, and soon, normal chitchat was about the previous night.

The day passed as usual. A few weeks later, everyone was returning to his or her own homes. Legolas and Rinamarth were also going. The Hobbits were going back to the Shire; Gandalf was going some of the way with them. Elrond and the Elves who had come with him and Arwen were returning to Rivendell. Galadriel and Celeborn were going back to Lothlórien. Gimli and Legolas would be going to look round Fangorn Forest, then onto Mirkwood. They would return to the City however, with people to help rebuild it. Gimli would go home, and retrieve some of his people from their deep caves to rebuild the Gate and houses, and Legolas would get some Wood-Elves to plant trees and flowers to make Minas Tirith the beautiful and grand City it once was. 

All of this happened with no hitches. Rinamarth loved being back in Mirkwood, she had so many wonderful memories of it. Her and Legolas went to the waterfall, and shared a very passionate kiss, much more passionate than the kiss hundreds of years ago. They stayed many weeks in Mirkwood, then went back to Minas Tirith. 

The years passed gradually. They had two children, one girl, and one boy. The girl they named Gwirnaru, and the boy, Ergail. They lived in Ithillien for many peaceful years. When Aragorn gave up his life at the age of 210, Arwen too, passed away. Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn had all passed over the Sea many years before. She was laid to rest in Lothlórien, and there will be her green grave, until the world is changed, and Men that come after forget all the years of her life. Rinamarth was absolutely distraught. No one could give her any comfort, not even her husband or children. She had known this time would come, but it was still awful. Legolas built a grey ship in Ithillien with the help of his son and Gimli. They then crossed over the Sea. Gwirnaru and Ergail remained in Middle-Earth with Thranduil, who was also staying. They had not seen enough of the world yet, and Thranduil had no intention of leaving his kingdom for many more years. Just Rinamarth, Legolas, and Gimli crossed over. 

They were at Sea for many months, but when they reached the Havens, a marvellous sight awaited them. Hundreds of Elves were lined up along the shore, waiting to welcome them. They was Elrond, Galadriel, Celebrían, Celeborn, everyone. Rinamarth was overjoyed to be back with her family, even though Arwen was not there with her. She missed her sister dearly, and would for all time. But there was nothing she could do. She had gradually got over the pain of her loss, and had grown strong for the long journey. Legolas had been the only happy thing in her life. 

They settled down in a nice small place in the Havens, and were happy. Gwirnaru and Ergail didn't pass over for many hundreds of years. Legolas and Rinamarth missed their children dreadfully. Thranduil arrived about 250 years after Legolas and Rinamarth. He had left Ergail in charge of Mirkwood, as he was next in line to the throne. He lived near to Rinamarth and Legolas.

When Gwirnaru and Ergail arrived, Rinamarth was happier than ever before. They had both grown into wonderful Elves, and she was so proud of them. Gwirnaru was tall, slender, and beautiful. Legolas said she looked just like her mother, and that she had inherited Rinamarths' beautiful voice. Rinamarth kept blushing whenever she heard that. Ergail was strong, handsome, and tall, just like his father. Legolas was extremely proud of his son. He was an excellent archer and fighter, and one of the best riders ever seen in Middle-Earth, as was his father. They lived peacefully forever in Valinor.

So how was that ending? Typical I know, 'they peacefully forever in Valinor'. But I couldn't put them through any more heartache. Sorry, but I don't think I'm that cruel! Well, maybe. ;-) Please review with your thoughts on my story. Like I said last chapter, I am working on a new story now, and I might put it up. Here's the beginning, and tell me what you think of it. 

_The sun had just risen over the treetops. Dew still glistened on the leaves and lush green grass. Birds sang, hidden away in the undergrowth, and small animals crept silently through the woods. It was early morning, and no one had yet awoken. Except one. _

_He stood on his balcony, gazing at the steadily rising sun, breathing in the crisp, fresh morning air. His deep eyes searched over his home, taking in everything. He was leant on the railings, head resting cupped in his hands, and tears leaving a soft trail down his porcelain face. _

_  He had just lost the one he loved to another. It had happened the previous day, yet he could still feel the pain, still hear her voice, telling him that it was over. He felt lost, numb, and alone. He hadn't expected it at all; it had been a complete shock. He had been sitting in the library reading when she had come to him. He could tell by her expression that it was bad news.   _

And I haven't even got a title for it! I have already written quite a bit, and it is not going to be a total love story. Not like Silent Elf, Almost Strangers, or Unádith. There is a lot more to come. If I am going to put it up, it should be up by next weekend, the 25th. Well, namárie for now! ^_^

_Gilraen3._  


End file.
